falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cronologia degli eventi
Quella che segue é una cronologia di Fallout completa di tutti gli eventi di ogni gioco. Da notare che il [[Mondo di Fallout|mondo di Fallout]] non é il nostro, ma piuttosto uno in cui c'é stata una divergenza dal nostro subito dopo la seconda guerra mondiale. Quindi, mentre si svolge nel futuro, non é il nostro futuro, ma un futuro immaginato nella tradizionale fantascienza degli anni '50. Si noti che la sequenza temporale é solo per la sequenza cronologica degli eventi del mondo di Fallout. Le date di nascita non sono consentite qui e devono essere inserite nella pagina date di nascita. Dietro le scene Gran parte del testo seguente proviene dalla cronologia di Fallout Bible 0, scritta da Chris Avellone, che a sua volta deriva dall'originale universo di Fallout, creato da Brian Freyermuth e Scott Campbell. Alcune informazioni post-Fallout sono state sviluppate da Rob Hertenstein e alcune date sono state aggiunte dallo stesso Chris Avellone. Inoltre, questa cronologia include tutte le date viste o menzionate in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, in tutte le guide ufficiali di Fallout, in Fallout Bible e nella documentazione di Van Buren. Sommario 1066 * 14 ottobre: Avviene la Battaglia di Hastings in Inghilterra.Dialogo del signor Brotch - Linea 1 1215 * 15 giugno: La Magna Carta, una carta delle leggi redatta dall'arcivescovo di Canterbury e accettata dal re Giovanni d'Inghilterra, é stato creata. 1603 * 24 marzo: Durante lo shogunato Tokugawa, Toshiro Kago viene rapito dall'[[Zeta|astronave Zeta]] in Giappone.Toshiro Kago fu rapito durante lo shogunato Tokugawa, che comincia il 24 marzo 1603, poiché mon era autorizzato per tutte le classi solo a partire da quella data. 1612 * Il capitano John Smith scopre Point Lookout.Placca del monumento della costa: "Qui segna l'arrivo della scialuppa del capitano John Smith, alla scoperta di Point Lookout nel 1612." 1630 * Viene colonizzato il Capo Nord di Boston.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 Vault p.464-465 1634 * Due navi colone inglesi Ark e Dove arrivano vicino a Point Lookout.[[Schermate di caricamento di Fallout 3| Schermata di caricamento di Point Lookout]] * Il Boston Common, il piú antico parco pubblico negli Stati Uniti, viene fondato. 1635 * Concord viene incorporato.I cartelli stradali visti mentre si entra nella cittá 1660 * Il terreno di interramento del Vecchio Granaio viene stabilito a Boston.Targa al terreno di interramento del Vecchio Granaio 1680 * La futura casa di Paul Revere viene costruita, la struttura piú antica di Boston.Targa alla casa di Paul Revere 1690 * Il primo numero del quotidiano Publick Occurrences viene pubblicato a Boston.[[Schermate di caricamento di Fallout 4|schermata di caricamento di Fallout 4]]: "Il giornale di Diamond City, Publick Occurrences, prende il nome dal primo giornale mai pubblicato a Boston, nel 1690." 1692 * I famigerati processi delle streghe]] di Salem iniziano.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 p.330-331 1697 * 17 maggio: Andrew Endicott viene rapito dall'[[Zeta|astronave Zeta]] dalla sua casa a Salem.Registro prigioniero alieno in Mothership Zeta 1711 * Il grande incendio si verifica a Boston.Targa fuori dalla libreria Old Corner * La Cabot House viene costruita nel quartiere di Beacon Hill di Boston.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4''p.463 1713 * La Old State House viene costruita.Targa appena fuori le mura di Goodneighbor 1714 * Soil Stradivarius viene fabbricato da Antonio Stradivari.Dialogo di Agatha - Linea 220: ''"Costruito nel lontano 1714 da un famoso artigiano italiano di nome Antonio Stradivari." 1723 * Viene costruita la Old North Church a Boston.Targa all'ingresso della Old North Church 1733 * Viene fondata la Trinity Church di Boston.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4''p.452 1742 * Peter Faneuil stabilisce Faneuil Hall e lo dona alla cittá di Boston.Terminale a Faneuil HallTarga nel'edificio * '''25 maggio': Shem Drowne crea il segnavento La cavalletta dorata. Viene posata sulla cima di Faneuil Hall.Secondo la nota cartacea Cibo per la cavalletta. 1754 * La guerra franco-indiana inizia. George Washington diventerá un alto funzionario della milizia coloniale. 1755 * Il terremoto di Cape Ann si verifica nella provincia britannica del Massachusetts Bay. Il segnavento La cavalletta dorata cade dalla cima di Faneuil e si rompe. 1763 * La guerra franco-indiana finisce 1768 * 28 giugno: Il segnavento La cavalletta dorata viene ripristinata e riportata da Thomas Drowne sulla parte superiore della Faneuil Hall. 1770 * Il massacro di Boston si verifica fuori dalla Old State House, dove cinque coloni americani vengono uccisi dalle forze britanniche. * Paul Revere acquista la propria casa a Capo Nord di Boston. 1775 * 18 aprile: Il tenente colonnello Smith marcia con 700 soldati britannici su Concord. Robert Newman sale in cima alla Old North Church e accende due lanterne per avvertire i patrioti dei soldati.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 p.466 * 19 aprile: La Guerra di rivoluzione americana inizia con la battaglia di Lexington e Concord. 1776 * 4 luglio: Le colonie americane dichiarano l'indipendenza dalla Gran Bretagna come gli Stati Uniti d'America. 1783 * 3 settembre: Il trattato di Parigi porta la guerra di rivoluzione americana a chiusura ufficiale. 1786 * La Costituzione degli Stati Uniti viene redatta e adottata dalla Convenzione costituzionale della Philly. 1787 * La Shamrock Taphouse viene stabilita nel porto di Boston.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 p.505 1789 * La Carta dei diritti viene redatta dalla Costituzione degli Stati Uniti. 1797 * 21 Ottobre: La [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] é completata al porto della marina di Charlestown a Boston. * Fort Adams prima conosciuto come Castle William é ufficialmente ribattezzato alla cerimonia presieduta dal presidente John Adams in Fort Independence.Schermata di caricamento di Fallout 4: "Fort Independence é stato battezzato nel 1797, in una cerimonia presieduta dal presidente John Adams. Prima di allora era conosciuta come Castle William, e poi Fort Adams. Prima della sua distruzione nel 2240, la fortificazione serviva come quartier generale dei Minutemen." 1798 * La Massachusetts State House viene completata per ospitare il governo dello stato del Massachusetts.Targa all'esterno della Massachusetts State House * La compagnia di Whiskey Uisce beatha viene fondata. 1823 * Il presidente degli Stati Uniti James Monroe presenta la dottrina di Monroe, un documento che avverte le potenze europee del tempo di non interferire negli affari del Nuovo Mondo, citando gli esempi di colonizzazione e governo fantoccio come possibili intolleranze. 1843 * Il monumento di Bunker Hill viene completato usando il granito dalle cave di Quincy.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 p.423-425 1845 * L'autore americano, poeta e filosofo, Henry David Thoreau si trasferisce in una piccola capanna sulla riva di Walden Pond. 1851 * Viene fondato lo storico cimitero di Wildwood.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4 p.279 1854 * La casa editrice Ticknor and Fields viene fondata nella libreria Old Corner da William Davis Ticknor, John Allen e James Thomas Fields. 1855 * 14 giugno: I missionari mormone arrivano in Nevada e costruisono un forte lungo uno dei torrenti che scorrono dalle sorgenti di Las Vegas. 1861 * 12 aprile: La guerra civile americana 1862 * 22 settembre: Primo ordine esecutivo della proclamazione all'emancipazione firmato dal presidente Abraham Lincoln. 1863 * 19 novembre: Abraham Lincoln pronuncia il suo discorso di Gettysburg alla dedica del cimitero nazionale dei soldati a Gettysburg, in Pennsylvania. 1865 * 9 aprile: La guerra civile americana é ufficialmente portata a termine. * 14 e 15 aprile: Abraham Lincoln viene assassinato da un simpatizzante della confederazione, John Wilkes Booth, e muore il giorno successivo. 1874 * Plain of Jamaica viene incorporato. 1877 * Il giornale Capitol Post a Washington, D.C. viene fondato. * La struttura attuale della Trinity Church é completata. 1879 * James Ritty inventa il registratore di cassa. 1884 * 6 dicembre: Il memoriale del monumento di Washington é completato nella parte centrale del Mall 1894 * 6 aprile - 14 maggio: Lorenzo Cabot scopre una cittá in rovina nel deserto arabo sostenendo che sia la cittá perduta di Ubar. Durante lo scavo, incappa in un manufatto alieno e cade sotto la sua instabile influenza.Diario di Lorenzo Cabot 1895 * Schoelt, una societá di distribuzione di carburante a propano, viene fondata. 1898 * 11 giugno: Lorenzo Cabot é ammesso al manicomio Parsons State.Voci di terminali del manicomio Parsons State 1903 * 17 dicembre: L'aereo Flyer I, costruito da Orville e Wilbur Wright a Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, effettua il suo primo volo per soli 12 secondi, coprendo una distanza di 120 piedi. * Nel baseball, Boston vince le World Series del 1903.Secondo gli striscioni pre-guerra attaccati in giro per Diamond City. * Mary Anderson inventa il tergicristallo. 1912 * Nel baseball, Boston vince le World Series del 1912. 1914 * 28 luglio: Prima guerra mondiale 1915 * Nel baseball, Boston vince le World Series del 1915. 1916 * Nel baseball, Boston vince le World Series del 1916. 1918 * La Sunset Sarsaparilla entra in produzione. * Nel baseball, Boston vince le World Series del 1918. * 11 novembre: La prima guerra mondiale giunge al termine.La descrizione del Lewis MKII nel gioco ne menziona l'uso nella prima guerra mondiale. 1920 * Le caverne di Lamplight sono convertite in attrazione turistica. 1922 * L'Unione Sovietica é formato da Vladimir Lenin. 1925 * Richard G. Drew inventa il nastro adesivo. 1931 * Vim! Pop Inc. viene fondata a isola Mount Desert nel Maine da Herbert Reed. 1932 * Marzo: Vikki e Vance iniziano la loro follia criminale.Dialogo con Primm Slimm: "In realtà, hanno iniziato la loro follia due giorni prima che Bonnie e Clyde derubassero la loro prima banca - quindi chi stava copiando chi?" 1935 * Carl C. Magee inventa il parchimetro. 1938 * La Teiera Gigante viene costruita in West Virginia come simbolo della più grande industria di ceramica al mondo.Appalachia Radio Tour Station 1939 * 1 settembre : Inizia la Seconda guerra mondiale. 1941 * 7 dicembre: Si verifica l'attacco di Pearl Harbor. Gli Stati Uniti dichiarano guerra al Giappone ed entrano ufficialmente nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. * 11 dicembre: Il Congresso USA dichiara guerra alla Germania, ore dopo che la Germania ha dichiarato guerra agli Stati Uniti. 1942 * Il deposito militare Sierra viene costruito. La sua missione é di immagazzinare e mantenere una scorta difensiva di ordigni militari. Questa missione continua fino al 1991.Olodisco del rapporto di missione Sierra in Fallout 2 1943 * La struttura di ricerca e sviluppo nucleare di Los Alamos, nome in codice: Riserva, viene ultimata. Los Alamos diventa parte del team di ricerca per progetto Manhattan.Documentazione della Riserva per Van Buren 1945 * 7 maggio: La Germania si arrende alle potenze alleate e la seconda guerra mondiale termina in Europa. * 16 luglio: La prima bomba atomica viene fatta detonare dagli Stati Uniti durante il Trinity Test sul sito di prova al Los Alamos National Laboratory, nel New Mexico. * 6 agosto: La bomba atomica Little Boy viene dispiegata dagli Stati Uniti nella cittá giapponese di Hiroshima. * 9 agosto: La bomba atomica Fat Man viene dispiegata dagli Stati Uniti nella cittá giapponese di Nagasaki. * 2 settembre: Il Giappone si arrende ufficialmente alle potenze alleate e la seconda guerra mondiale finisce completamente. * 24 ottobre: Vengono stabilite le Nazioni Unite. 1948 * 21 luglio: Un Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress si schianta nel lago Mead, rimanendo per lo piú intatto. 1949 * 1 ottobre: La Repubblica Popolare Cinese é fondata dal Partito Comunista Cinese e dal suo leader Mao Zedong. 1951 * Il giornalista locale William Schofield concepisce il Freedom Trail che collegherebbe importanti punti di riferimento storici locali. Il sindaco di Boston John Hynes decide di mettere in pratica l'idea di Schofield. 1950 * Mr. Pebbles diventa il primo gatto ad essere lanciato nello spazio dagli Stati Uniti. 1952 * Il Monumento ai Minatori viene costruito in Appalachia per commemorare tutti i minatori della regione.Appalachia Audio Tour Station 1961 * 5 maggio: Il capitano Carl Bell dell'agenzia spaziale degli Stati Uniti diventa il primo essere umano ad andare nello spazio; questa primato é contestato sia dall'Unione Sovietica che dalla Cina. Il volo del capitano Bell nella capsula spaziale Defiance 7 dura solo dodici minuti e sette secondi, e fa una rivoluzione completa intorno alla Terra. Bell muore quando la capsula si schianta al suo ritorno sulla Terra.Museo della tecnologia in Fallout 3 1969 * Gli Stati Uniti vengono divisi in tredici commonwealth, ognuno dei quali comprende diversi stati. * La bandiera nazionale cambia per riflettere la divisione e raffigura quattordici stelle - tredici in cerchio per rappresentare i commonwealth e una al centro per rappresentare il governo federale e la nazione nel suo complesso.La bandiera Valiant 12 esposta nel museo della tecnologia usa questo schema. La divisione degli Stati Uniti in 13 commonwealth é stata inizialmente immaginata da Leonard Boyarsky durante lo sviluppo del primo Fallout. * 16 luglio: Il modulo di atterraggio lunare Virgo II Valiant 11 con gli astronauti della U.S.S.A. capitano Richard Wade, capitano Mark Garris e capitano Michael Hagen approda sulla Luna. Gli astronauti diventano i primi esseri umani a camminare su un corpo celeste diverso dalla Terra. * 14 novembre: Il modulo Virgo III, Valiant 12, atterra sulla Luna. 1992 * La missione del deposito militare Sierra é modificata. Ora é responsabile della smilitarizzazione di depositi di munizioni in eccedenza ritenuti non idonei od obsoleti a scopi militari. Questa missione é supervisionata dal Comando delle operazioni industriali in collaborazione con l'Agenzia di protezione dell'ambiente, fornendo un modo più ecologico e pulito per disporre di ordigni militari. La missione continua fino al 2050. 2002 * Viene fondato la struttura di ricerca West Tek. 2009 * A Vegas, Smitty's apre le sue porte.Neon sign Smittys.png (L'insegna del negozio) 2016 * La colla prodigiosa inizia la produzione. 2020 * Il razzo Delta IX é commissionato dall'U.S.S.A. Il razzo Delta IX é l'ultimo dei razzi con equipaggio sulla Luna. 2021 * La Hubris Comics inizia a pubblicare fumetti, uno dei più popolari é "Grognak il barbaro".Comunicato stampa Hubris Comics in Fallout 3 2026 * La fabbrica originale Vim! Pop Inc. brucia. 2031 * Il consiglio comunale di Boston vota all'unanimitá per seppellire Emilia Butler nel cimitero del Vecchio Granaio.Targa nel cimitero del Vecchio Granaio 2034 * Il missile Delta IX viene convertito per scopi militari statunitensi. Le sezioni dell'equipaggio e della strumentazione sono sostituite con una testata nucleare.Il Computer nel museo della tecnologia in Fallout 3 dice quasi 15 anni dopo il 2020, che qui viene interpretato come 14 anni. 2037 * La serie di robot Mister Handy viene inizialmente introdotta sul mercato come unitá di costruzione e manutenzione generale da General Atomics International.Documentazione di Mister Handy 2039 * Prometheus Coal, una divisione di Poseidon Energy, apre una miniera di carbone nello Utah centrale. Di conseguenza un piccolo villaggio viene stabilito nelle vicinanze chiamato Eagle Rock.Documentazione di Burham Springs di Van Buren * Un bug precoce nei robot Mister Handy che causava interferenze nel funzionamento delle braccia multiple é risolto con un aggiornamento hardware, senza problemi importanti da allora. 2040 * La prigione Tibbets é requisita dal governo degli Stati Uniti in associazione con Vault-Tec e Poseidon Oil per unirla al loro progetto Safehouse. Il 5 aprile 2040, il Segretario dell'Esercito prende la decisione di costruire una nuova caserma disciplinare, con una capacitá di 456 detenuti. Viene fissato un limite di spesa per la costruzione di $363 milioni di dollari. L'anno finanziario da destinare al finanziamento di questo progetto é l'anno fiscale 2041. La costruzione inizia in autunno 2042, con il completamento previsto per l'autunno dell'anno 2045.Documentazione della prigione Tibbets di Van Buren 2041 * 16 agosto: Il dottor Morrison Rand viene rapito dagli alieni dell'[[Zeta|astronave Zeta]] quando lascia il campus del Banfield College in Humboldt. 2042 * Un forte terremoto si svolge a Città del Messico. Il robot da costruzione generale Mister Handy diventa leader nelle vendite in Messico. * Wilson Automatoys viene aperto a Boston, Massachusetts. * Giddyup Buttercup, un prodotto di Wilson Automatoys, é protetto da copyright. * 25 giugno: Robert House fonda le RobCo Industries.auto-scritto di [[Robert House] * Luglio: Si verificano discussioni con la Vault-Tec per determinare lo spazio e i requisiti funzionali per la nuova struttura Tibbets. 2044 * La Nuka-Cola viene inventato da John-Caleb Bradberton.Dialogo di Sierra Petrovita in Fallout 3 * La carestia del grande frutto della passione colpisce l'America. Le persone notano presto la differenza del gusto della Nuka-Cola quando viene rimosso il sapore del frutto. * Il cannone magnetico X277 "Viper" sviluppato per i militari degli Stati Uniti da West Tek é considerato troppo costoso da produrre su larga scala e abbandonato. 2049 * Mass Fusion Company viene fondata da Karl Oslow. 2050 * 28 aprile: La centrale elettrica di Nuka-World soffre di una fusione, pochi mesi prima dell'innaugurazione del parco.Voci di terminali della centrale elettrica di Nuka-World - Comunicazioni ai dipendenti, 4/28 fusione: "Cosa diavolo é successo? Abbiamo consegnato un resoconto completo la scorsa settimana, spiegando l'intera serie di fallimenti che hanno portato a chi sa quante contaminazioni. PERCHÉ NON É STATA RITARDATA L'APERTURA DEL PARCO?"' L'incidente viene poi coperto dalla Nuka-Cola Corporation. Il dipendente che lo ha segnalato, di nome C. Carlson, é apparentemente licenziato e agli altri dipendenti viene ricordato dei loro contratti che specificano di non discutere di questioni relative del parco.Voci di terminali della centrale elettrica di Nuka-World - RE: 4/28 fusione: "A tutti i dipendenti: dopo aver consultato i nostri uffici aziendali e un attento esame degli eventi, é stato determinato che la valutazione in loco dell'evento di classe 7, é stata eseguita in modo non corretto e che l'incidente non era grave come inizialmente temuto. I bravi ragazzi all'azienda ci hanno assicurato che é tutto fantastico, avremo una grande stagione, e chiedono di leggere attentamente le pagine 94-107 del vostro contratto di lavoro, in particolare per quanto riguarda la divulgazione di qualsiasi informazione del vostro lavoro qui nei parchi. Vorrebbero ricordarvi che la discussione di qualsiasi evento del parco é una violazione di quell'accordo e potrebbe comportare un'azione amministrativa. Grazie a tutti, facciamo un anno fantastico!" Il problema viene apparentemente ignorato da allora. * '''1 maggio: Nuka-World apre le sue porte per la prima volta con due parchi a tema, Nuka-Town USA e Kiddie Kingdom, vendendo oltre 40.000 biglietti quel giorno.Terminali di Nuka-Town USA * La piccola fabbrica di imbottigliamento vicino a Nuka-World si trasforma in grande e moderno impianto di imbottigliamento Nuka-Cola con un attrazione turistica guidata, World of Refreshment. * La missione del deposito militare Sierra é nuovamente modificata. Viene rinnovato con la piú recente tecnologia e viene utilizzato come installazione di ricerca segreta per lo sviluppo e il test di armi robotiche, biologiche e convenzionali fino al 2076. 2051 * Cercando di proteggere gli interessi commerciali e la loro fornitura di petrolio, gli Stati Uniti iniziano a esercitare pressioni crescenti sul Messico, citando l'instabilitá politica e l'inquinamento provocato dal Messico come una minaccia per gli Stati Uniti. Varie sanzioni economiche servono a destabilizzare il Messico e le forze armate degli Stati Uniti entrano in Messico per mantenere in funzione le raffinerie di petrolio e assicurandosi che petrolio e carburante continuino a spostarsi verso nord attraverso il confine a spese del Messico.Menzionato nella cronologia di Fallout Bible 0 * La centrale fi trattamento acque di Weston é costruita. * La pistola da 10mm N99 diviene l'arma da fuoco secondaria standard che sostituisce la N80.Voci dei terminali della Cittadella sulla pistola da 10mm N99 in Fallout 3. 2052 * Un documentario televisivo, che rivela il pozzo secco dei giacimenti petroliferi del Texas, porta la penuria di petrolio nelle case delle famiglie americane e rivela quanto sia profonda la crisi energetica. * Viene compiuta l'ultima missione con equipaggio sulla Luna. * Il famosissimo colore delle bottiglie Nuka-Cola Dazzling Blue é adottato come standard dopo che i programmi di ricerca di mercato indicano che il colore blu é il preferito in 86 persone su un centinaio. * 5 marzo: Sorge la "Nuova peste", altamente contagiosa e che uccide a decine di migliaia. Gli Stati Uniti chiudono i confini e viene dichiarata la quarantena nazionale per la prima volta. La fonte della peste é sconosciuta, ma si dice che si tratti di un'arma geneticamente modificata.L'evento é menzionato da ZAX in Fallout, mentre la data é menzionata solo in Fallout Tactics * Aprile: Iniziano le Guerre delle risorse. Molte piccole nazioni falliscono, e l'Europa, dipendente dalle importazioni di petrolio dal Medio oriente, risponde all'aumento dei prezzi del petrolio in Medio oriente con un azione militare. Inizia la lunga guerra tra il Commonwealth europeo e il Medio oriente. * Maggio - Luglio: Le Nazioni Unite, giá indebolite, cominciano a crollare. In una serie di accesi dibattiti, molte nazioni si ritirano dall'organizzazione mentre l'ONU cerca di mantenere la pace.Questa informazione proviene dalla cronologia di Fallout Bible di Chris Avellone. Secondo l'olodisco della trascrizione GNN del deposito Sierra, che Avellone scarta come non canonico, dato é stato presumibilmente modificato dai soldati del deposito militare Sierra, l'ONU esisteva ancora nel 2074 * 26 luglio: Le Nazioni Unite sono ufficialmente sciolte.Articoli del Capitol Post in Fallout 3 2053 * ZAX 1.0 va online, sviluppato da Vault-Tec. Inizialmente un prototipo di alcuni dei sistemi progettati per governare i vault, viene dato al governo per aiutare il Dipartimento dell'energia a raccogliere i dati delle risorse. Nel giro di un anno, é preso dall'esercito per compiere ricerche tattiche e sulla peste; una versione, ZAX 1.2, sarebbe in seguito costruita per la West Tek.Menzionato in una conversazione con ZAX in Fallout * Il gioco olografico Red Menace é rilasciato al pubblico dai Vault-Tec Game Studios. * Dicembre: Come un punto esclamativo alla fine di un anno terribile, un'arma nucleare terrorista distrugge Tel Aviv. 2054 * La REPCONN Aerospace viene fondata dopo il primo lancio del razzo Delta IX.Fallout: New Vegas, Guida turistica della REPCONN * Gennaio: Scambi nucleari limitati nel Medio oriente sollevano timori in tutto il mondo. * Alla luce della guerra tra Europa e Medio oriente e la paura della peste, gli Stati Uniti mettono ufficialmente in moto il progetto Safehouse. Il progetto, finanziato da obbligazioni spazzatura, é progettato per creare rifugi, chiamati Vault, per la popolazione in caso di una guerra nucleare o di una piaga mortale. La costruzione inizia alla fine del 2054 e procede rapidamente grazie ai progressi della tecnologia di costruzione. 2055 * La West Tek inizia a lavorare su un nuovo virus per eliminare la Nuova peste. La loro ricerca virale e gli stretti legami con il governo federale alla fine portano a essere scelti per il progetto di immunitá virale vent'anni dopo, cosí come le ricerche per l'armatura da fanteria atomica e sui laser. * ZAX 1.2 viene introdotto per regolare le condizioni alla West Tek. Non fa parte del software di conservazione della Vault-Tec, quindi non ha alcun ordine di proteggere l'umanitá dopo la caduta delle bombe. Nel frattempo calcola con calma i dati e gioca a scacchi con gli scienziati. Molti scienziati affermano che ZAX é un "gran baro". 2057 * Febbraio: Il governo degli Stati Uniti rimuove lo stato di ambiente protetto del Grand Canyon come parco nazionale.File di dialogo del robot del tour da Van Buren * Maggio: L'estrazione dell'uranio inizia nel Grand Canyon. Il Grand Canyon é chiuso indefinitamente. 2058 * Maggio: Nuka-World apre un nuovo parco, Dry Rock Gulch durante il fine settimana del Memorial Day. La presenza del parco quasi raddoppia durante la notte.Catalogo VDSG No. 708 * Isla Negra Holdings inizia a prendere il controllo di Point Lookout , Maryland mentre la Nuova peste devasta la regione.""Guida ufficiale del gioco di Fallout 3' 2059 * La linea del fronte a Anchorage é stabilita, mentre gli Stati Uniti aumentano la loro presenza militare in Alaska per proteggere i propri interessi petroliferi. La linea del fronte di Anchorage causa tensioni tra gli Stati Uniti e Canada, mentre gli Stati Uniti tentano di spingere il Canada a consentire alle unitá militari americane di proteggere l'oleodotto dell'Alaska. * La prima intelligenza artificiale nasce. Limitata da vincoli di memoria, la sua espansione viene rapidamente interrotta. La scoperta apre la strada a future ricerche sulle I.A. nei laboratori degli Stati Uniti. 2060 * Il traffico sulle strade del mondo si ferma. Il carburante diventa troppo prezioso da sprecare per le automobili, quindi vengono esplorate delle alternative: le auto elettriche e le macchine a fusione iniziano a essere fabbricate, ma le fabbriche possono produrre solo quantitá limitate risparmiando carburante. L'economia americana è vicina alla bancarotta. Aumentano le pressioni sulla ricerca per la fusione nucleare, che porterà poco più avanti all'utilizzo di celle e nuclei di fusione. * La Guerra Europa-Medio Oriente finisce quando i giacimenti petroliferi nel Medio oriente si esauriscono. Non c'è piú un obiettivo nel conflitto, ed entrambe le parti sono ridotte quasi alla rovina. * Il Commonwealth europeo si dissolve in stati nazione in conflitto, combattendosi le restanti risorse.Menzionato nel introduzione di Fallout, la data é indicata solo nella cronologia di Fallout Bible. * Il comando militare in West Virginia mette a punto i famosi "Cargobots", velivoli militari altamente sofisticati capaci di volare da soli, guidati da una propria IA. 2061 * '''Marzo: Inizia la costruzione del vault 108.Computer della Vault-Tec in Fallout 3 2062 * Maggio: Inizia la costruzione del vault 92. * Nonostante le misure di quarantena, la Nuova peste continua a diffondersi, alimentando la paranoia nazionale. * Molte congregazioni mormone si uniscono per acquistare posti nel vault 70, situato a Salt Lake City, Utah.di New Canaan] di Van Buren * Un UFO nome in codice "Palandine" si schianta a nord di Hagerstown, Maryland, ma non puó essere recuperato. * Wan Yang viene arrestato come sospetto nel sabotaggio Niagara. 2063 * Il dottor Willem Clark, un grande fisico nucleare ai suoi tempi, é messo a capo di tutti gli sforzi scientifici alla Riserva. Il colonnello Green, un soldato di carriera nell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, é incaricato della sicurezza. * Agosto: La costruzione della maggior parte dei vault é completata, tranne che per il vault 13, la cui costruzione finalmente avanza preannunciando un ciclo di sviluppo che sembra tormentato da problemi. Le esercitazioni iniziano nelle altre cittá con i vault completati, ma la frequenza crescente ha un a effetto "gridare al lupo" e le persone ci badano sepre meno con il passare degli anni.Menzionato nel manuale di Fallout * Grognak & the Ruby Ruins é distribuito al pubblico da Hubris Comics Game Studio. 2064 * Marzo: Inizia la costruzione del vault 106. 2065 * Alla Riserva viene dato l'ordine di ricercare e produrre missili nucleari che possono essere sparati da una piattaforma spaziale orbitante. * Robert House conclude che la guerra atomica avrebbe devastato la Terra entro 15 anni dopo che ogni proiezione eseguita la riteneva una certezza matematica.Dialogo di Robert House - Nel 2065 ho ritenuto una certezza matematica che una guerra atomica avrebbe devastato la Terra entro 15 anni. Ogni proiezione che ho eseguito lo ha confermato. * Febbraio: Inizia la costruzione del vault 76. * 14 aprile: M.A.R.Go.T. entra in servizio.Dialogo di M.A.R.Go.T. nel contenuto aggiuntivo di Fallout 3, Broken Steel * Giugno: A causa delle enormi richieste di elettricitá dalla popolazione di oltre 17 milioni di persone, un reattore nucleare a New York City va supercritico, quasi causando una fusione. Il vicino tracollo porta al razionamento della potenza, e il termine "estate bollente" é usato per riferirsi a questo incidente. * Agosto: Crescente necessitá di mobilitá della cavalleria meccanizzata degli Stati Uniti guida l'esercito a concentrare gli sforzi sulla creazione di un carro armato umano - essenzialmente, un'unitá corazzata bipede: l'armatura atomica. La ricerca cresce fino al 2067 e molti prototipi vengono sviluppati, molti dei quali si dimostrano impraticabili sul campo. Questi prototipi aprono la strada a futuri progressi nella tecnologia militare, di costruzione e di fusione. 2066 * Il razionamento delle risorse a Denver provoca delle rivolte. Il centroccidente U.S.A. e il Messico iniziano ad avere scarsitá di cibo e non possono rifornire Denver con il cibo di cui ha bisogno. Si verificano rivolte per il cibo. Interviene la Guardia Nazionale. Documentazone di Denver di Van Buren * Con cose piú importanti su cui investire i propri soldi, Poseidon Energy chiude l'inefficiente e pericoloso complesso minerario Eagle Rock e lo vende al governo degli Stati Uniti. * Maggio Inizia la costruzione di Vault 87. * Primavera: Mentre le risorse petrolifere si asciugano attraverso il globo, la dipendenza da combustibili fossili della Cina causa una crisi energetica nella nazione. La Cina, al limite del collasso, diventa piú aggressiva nei suoi colloqui commerciali con gli Stati Uniti. La riluttanza degli Stati Uniti a esportare petrolio in Cina porta a una rottura dei colloqui tra i due paesi. * Estate: Aggiungendo ulteriore insulto alle relazioni sino-americane, la prima cella a fusione grezza é svelata, uno dei risultati del progetto dell'armatura atomica. I dispositivi progettati per la cella a fusione iniziano a essere fabbricati. L'integrazione della potenza di fusione nell'infrastruttura generale degli Stati Uniti inizia, ma il processo é troppo lento per fornire energia alle regioni che ne hanno bisogno. Quasi undici anni dopo, poche sezioni degli Stati Uniti furono rifornite di energia a fusione. * Inverno: Nell'inverno del 2066, la Cina invade l'Alaska, e il Congresso degli Stati Uniti dichiara guerra alla Cina. La linea del fronte di Anchorage diventa un vero campo di battaglia.Brevemente menzionato nell'introduzione di Fallout senza data. La data é menzionata solo nella cronologia di Fallout Bible''Questa data dell'invasione cinese dell'Alaska proviene dalla cronologia di ''Fallout Bible di Chris Avellone. Secondo l'olodisco della trascrizione GNN del deposito Sierra, che Avellone scarta come non canico, dato che é stato presumibilmente modificato dai soldati del deposito militare Sierra, questo é accaduto il 10 ottobre 2077 * Il cacciatorpediniere della marina USA [[USS Ebon Atoll|USS Ebon Atoll]], é accidentalmente affondato dal sottomarino della marina statunitense [[USS Interference|USS Interference]] durante la campagna di Anchorage. La Interference scambia la Ebon Atoll'' per una nave nemica e la colpisce con un siluro nucleare uccidendo tutti a bordo. É uno dei peggiori disastri della Marina degli Stati Uniti dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale. * '''Inverno: Come segno di crescente tensione tra i due paesi, il Canada si dimostra riluttante a permettere l'accesso alle truppe americane del suolo canadese o consentire agli aerei americani di sorvolare lo spazio aereo canadese. Le tensioni americane e canadesi aumentano, ma il Canada alla fine si ritira e le truppe americane attraversano il Canada. Questo prepara le basi per l'annessione del Canada del 2076. 2067 * Settembre: Nuka-World apre un nuovo parco, Safari Adventure. Come per Dry Rock Gulch, la partecipazione quasi raddoppia durante la notte. * Il primo esemplare dell'armatura atomica T-45d é schierato in Alaska. Pur senza la piena mobilitá delle versioni future, questa armatura potenziata é incredibilmente efficace contro i carri armati e la fanteria cinese. La sua capacitá di trasportare ordigni pesanti diventa fondamentale in vari conflitti localizzati e ha il potere di distruggere intere cittá senza mettere in pericolo chi la indossa. La Cina si precipita a creare le proprie versioni, ma sono molti anni indietro. * Entro quest'anno, un distributore della Nuka-Cola puó essere trovato in quasi tutte le strade dell'America. * Il senatore Todd Peterson decide di costruire un bunker segreto per se stesso e la sua famiglia nel caso di una guerra. Il senatore Peterson é un uomo facoltoso a pieno titolo, ma non ha i fondi necessari per un simile progetto. Attraverso rapporti segreti con Poseidon Oil e un ramo segreto del governo noto come Enclave, il finanziamento finale per il progetto é raggiunto. Un cantiere é scelto nel sud del Colorado e il lavoro inizia. 2068 * Maggio: La costruzione del vault 92 finisce. * Novembre: Inizia la costruzione del vault 112. 2069 * Il Canada inizia a sentire la pressione delle forze armate statunitensi mentre gli Stati Uniti attingono alle risorse canadesi per la guerra. Vaste distese di foreste sono distrutte e altre risorse in Canada sono tese al punto di rottura. Molti americani si riferiscono al Canada come Little America e le proteste canadesi sono inascoltate. * 11 febbraio: Per ordine del governo degli Stati Uniti, tutte le riviste del Libro di cucina del patriota sono vietate e incenerite. Tuttavia, molte riviste sono ancora in circolazione. * Marzo: Il vault 13 é finalmente completo - é l'ultimo dei vault sulla costa occidentaleIn origine si dice che sia l'ultimo, ma se ne vedono di successivi in Fallout 3, e iniziano le esercitazioni. A causa del suo completamento tardivo, l'effetto "gridare al lupo" che colpisce gli altri vault non é così pronunciato. * Ottobre: La costruzione del vault 76 termina. * Dicembre: Le costruzioni del vault 106 e vault 108 terminano. Il Vault 108 era in costruzione per 8 anni a causa dell'arresto del lavoro. 2070 * La prima delle auto a fusione della Chryslus Motors viene sviluppata. I modelli limitati hanno un prezzo elevato ma sono esauriti in pochi giorni. Molti impianti Chryslus sono stati da tempo convertiti in ordigni militari. 2071 * La Planned Diversion Programming brevetta l'ologioco Atomic Command. * Dicembre: La costruzione del vault 87 termina. 2072 * Giugno: Ezra Parker impedisce l'assassinio di Sergey Urbonas.Placca del vault 118 * 3 giugno: Il Canada inizia ad essere completamente annesso dall'USASchermata di caricamento di Fallout 3. É completamente integrato nel gennaio del 2076.Brevemente menzionato nell'introduzione di Fallout senza data. La data é menzionata solo nella cronologia di Fallout Bible * La crescente richiesta da parte degli Stati Uniti di risorse canadesi provoca proteste e rivolte in diverse cittá canadesi. Un tentativo di sabotaggio del gasdotto dell'Alaska é tutto ció che i militari hanno bisogno come pretesto per finalizzare l'annessione del Canada, che era giá iniziata nel 2067. * L'atto legislativo 21-0 é approvato dal Congresso degli Stati Uniti. * I missili completati BOMB sono inviati a diversi centri spaziali negli Stati Uniti in modo che possano essere trasportati nello spazio e installati nei satelliti BOMB. Il processo é lento, ma viene eseguito abbastanza regolarmente. * Nuka-World apre un nuovo parco, Galactic Zone, diventando l'attrazione più popolare nella zona. * Planned Diversion Programming brevetta l'ologioco Automatron. 2073 * Agosto: La BOMB-001 é completata e parzialmente funzionale (per i robot di sicurezza e di manutenzione) utilizzando un generatore temporaneo integrato. Le uniche cose di cui ha bisogno la base sono i codici e istruzioni di lancio finali manualmente immessi, e il reattore principale di alimentazione.Documentazione del centro spaziale di Bloomfield di Van BurenDocumentazione di BOMB-001 di Van Buren * 15 settembre: Dopo che la Cina diventa sempre piú aggressiva con il loro uso di armi biologiche, il governo degli Stati Uniti ritiene necessaria una contromisura. Il progetto di immunitá virale é ufficialmente formato e vengono fatti piani per iniziare gli esperimenti presso la struttura di ricerca West Tek nel sud della California.Olodisco sulle ricerche del VEF in Fallout 2074 * Contrariamente alle loro affermazioni di cercare solo di riprendere l'Alaska dai Rossi, le unitá con armatura atomica, la fanteria e le divisioni meccanizzate americane sono schierate in Cina, ma si impantanano sulla terraferma, mettendo un ulteriore freno alle risorse americane e alle linee di rifornimento. * Il governo ordina lo scarico di scorie radioattive nelle miniere inferiori di Eagle Rock. La politica dell'Enclave aiuta ad ottenere un contratto per Poseidon Energy per sviluppare e utilizzare i loro bot minatori Agricola nell'operazione della discarica radioattiva. Non é inoltre una sorpresa che il laboratorio Agricola risulta essere anche un buon bunker. * Giugno: La costruzione del vault 112 termina. * 24 giugno: I negoziati tra gli Stati Uniti e le altre potenze mondiali giungono a una fine drammatica, con il presidente che esce dai colloqui petroliferi con le altre potenze mondiali. Dopo un dibattito molto acceso, il presidente lascia la riunione e dichiara che l'ultima fornitura conosciuta di petrolio sará utilizzata esclusivamente dagli Stati Uniti e non venderanno o scambieranno petrolio a terzi. * Luglio: Il nuovo centro spaziale Bloomfield completa la costruzione. Il primo compito della struttura é quello di completare i razzi spaziali Hermes-13 e Hermes-14 per il volo alla BOMB-001 e -002 (originariamente previsto per una missione su Marte prima dell'arrivo di nuovi ordini). La missione: far consegnare all'equipaggio e installare i principali reattori di alimentazione delle basi, immettere manualmente le istruzioni di lancio finali, verificare manualmente le reti di sicurezza ei protocolli e fare un'ispezione manuale della stazione. 2075 * L'IA del deposito militare Sierra, Skynet, diventa auto-consapevole. * Le RobCo Industries ottengono i diritti per l'Unified Operating System. Questo sistema é utilizzato per il funzionamento dei terminali RobCo. Il copyright é rinnovato per ciascuno dei prossimi due anni.Menzionato nei terminali in Fallout 3 * RobCo crea piani per l'acquisto della REPCONN Aerospace, minacciando altrimenti un'acquisizione ostile. * Vault-Tec Game Studios ottiene i diritti per l'ologioco "Red Menace". * Ezra Parker é selezionato da l'Industriale Moderno per essere tra i dieci migliori manager della capitale. * Esce il famoso "Manuale dello scout pioniere americano". Si tratta della guida più famosa degli scout d'America, che si rifà alle grandi figure di pionieri americani come Thomas Jefferson e Meriwether Lewis. * L'ACADTAL, organizzazione segreta statunitense, riesce a sgominare un enorme traffico di armi da fuoco illegale in tutti gli Stati Uniti. Tale organizzazione scoprirà. più in là nel tempo, enormi sotterfugi e alleanze tra svariati gruppi massonici degli States, proprio poco prima della Grande Guerra. * 21 marzo: Gli esperimenti continuano a West Tek con il lotto 10-011, sulla scia di test efficaci del virus su organismi unicellulari. Gli esperimenti sulle cellule vegetali sono posticipati. L'immunitá virale é rinominata virus a evoluzione forzata (VEF).Disco esperimenti VEF in Fallout * 9 maggio: Gli esperimenti del VEF continuano a West Tek con il lotto 10-011, sulla scia dei test di successo sui platelminti; i platelminti mostrano una maggiore dimensione e una maggiore resistenza ai contagi virali. Gli esperimenti con gli insetti hanno meno successo e ulteriori esperimenti sugli insetti sono posticipati dal maggiore Barnett. * Maggio: Il vault 112 é sigillato due anni in anticipo, per i desideri sadici di Stanislaus Braun.Dialogo del robocervello nel Vault 112 in Fallout 3 * Giugno: Il generale Brock diventa l'ufficiale comandante di Fort Strong.Voci dei terminali di Fort Strong * 30 giugno: Gli esperimenti del VEF continuano a West Tek con il lotto 10-011, con topi bianchi come soggetti. Sono state rilevate dimensioni, densitá muscolare e intelligenza più elevate. * Agosto: L'amministrazione spaziale degli Stati Uniti assegna contratti alla ArcJet Systems per sviluppare il motore di propulsione XMB e i trasmetitori a lungo raggio per il progetto Mars Shot, una missione con equipaggio su Marte.Voci dei terminali della ArcJet Systems * 20 Agosto: La West Tek finisce di costruire i suoi laboratori presso Huntersville (West Virginia), con lo stupore dei cittadini che non si aspettavano un grande colosso potesse arrivare in un paese così isolato dai grandi centri. Inizia il periodo d'oro ad Huntersville. * Novembre: I contatti sottomarini non identificati, che si dice siano sottomarini stealth della "flotta fantasma" cinese, sono individuati dalle stazioni di monitoraggio americane A-31 e B-19, ma non sono riportati ulteriori avvistamenti. * 9 novembre: Conclusione della sperimentazione del VEF (lotto 10-011) sui conigli. Si notano dimensioni, intelligenza e aggressivitá aumentate; é difficile determinare se i vermi piatti negli esperimenti precedenti fossero piú rabbiosi e violenti del normale. Ed é inverosimile che i ricercatori possano essere incolpati per questo. * 17 dicembre: Un generale delle forze armate statunitensi visita il Centralino e riceve un rapporto da P.A.M. che la tecnologia stealth cinese supera di gran lunga quella degli Stati Uniti, e che i sottomarini non identificati individuati dalle stazioni di monitoraggio statunitensi un mese prima potrebbero provenire dalla "flotta fantasma" cinese, una unitá navale d'élite che si dice possegga sottomarini la capacitá di diventare invisibili. Il generale respinge questo rapporto come non comprovato, ma P.A.M. risponde affermando che nessuna dato utilizzabile é uscito dalla provincia cinese di Shaanxi dal novembre del 2072, fatta eccezione per un aumento segnalato dell'importazione di polimeri complessi e composti sintetici chiave. P.A.M. indica che questi sono coerenti con la ricerca sulla tecnologia stealth su larga scala, ma il generale afferma che se non vengono fornite prove concrete, tali informazioni sono voci.Voci dei terminali del Centralino, 17 dicembre 2075 * 20 dicembre: Huntersville (West Virginia), la West Tek fa circolare denaro presso gli agricoltori locali per portare avanti presso le proprie fattorie dei test "top secret". Inizia a tutti gli effetti la sperimentazione del virus VEF sugli abitanti del West Virginia. 2076 * REPCONN Aerospace é acquistata dalle RobCo Industries. * Il vault 76 é presentato da Vault-Tec Corporation in onore del tricentenario degli Stati Uniti. * 3 gennaio: Una squadra militare sotto il comando del colonnello Spindel viene inviata al centro di ricerca di West Tek per monitorare gli esperimenti nell'interesse della sicurezza nazionale, a causa dei timori di spionaggio internazionale.GPWRTERM.MSGIl capitano Roger Maxson (il nonno di John Maxson, Alto Anziano della Confraternita d'acciaio nel 2161) é tra i membri del team * 12 gennaio: Unendo diverse nuove sequenze di geni nel virus di prova, i cani vengono iniettati con il lotto 11-101a a West Tek. Sebbene si noti una maggiore resistenza, non é lo stesso per l'intelligenza. Utilizzando il lotto 11-011, gli esperimenti vengono condotti su procioni. Si osservano gli stessi risultati, ma la tentata fuga di diversi procioni infetti provoca che il maggiore Barnett faccia terminare l'esperimento, e anche i soggetti del test. Due coppie di procioni, tuttavia, non sono state conteggiate. ** Nota': Scott Campbell e Brian Freyermuth intendevano far formare a questi procioni fuggiti una comunitá animale intelligente, a nord-ovest del Glow chiamata "Le tane". Questa localitá non é mai stata implementata. * Gennaio: L'annessione del Canada negli Stati Uniti é completa. I dimostranti e i rivoltosi canadesi sono uccisi a vista e il gasdotto dell'Alaska brulica di unitá militari americane. Immagini di atrocitá si fanno strada negli Stati Uniti, causando ulteriori disordini e proteste. * 16 febbraio: Tutti gli abitanti di Huntersville (West Virginia) sono infettati dal VEF. Il virus viene accidentalmente scambiato per influenza ma gli abitanti iniziano a perdere capelli e la pelle si scurisce. Iniziano le prime tensioni nei confronti della West Tek. * 15 aprile: Una volta che tutti i controlli e gli studi sono stati condotti sui soggetti di prova, tutti i cani delle sperimentazioni col virus a evoluzione forzata del lotto 11-101a a West Tek sono terminati da una distanza di sicurezza. * Giugno: Il prototipo dell'armatura atomica é completato, risultante nella armatura atomica T-51b. Questo é l'apice della tecnologia per armature atomiche prima della Grande Guerra. Molte di queste unitá vengono inviate in Cina, e cominciano a intagliare una striscia attraverso le forze cinesi. Le risorse cinesi sono tese fino al punto di rottura e le linee di rifornimento delle nazioni che la Cina ha annesso cominciano a disfarsi. * Luglio: Case galleggianti e alghe é pubblicato da Vault-Tec. * Agosto: Le proteste per cibo ed energia iniziano nelle principali cittá in tutti gli Stati Uniti. Le unitá militari cominciano a schierarsi in cittá all'interno degli Stati Uniti per contenere i rivoltosi e vengono costruite molte prigioni temporanee. Viene dichiarato lo stato di emergenza e segue subito la legge marziale. * 8 settembre: La quarantena riguarda anche Huntersville (West Virginia), i medici della West Tek spingono gli abitanti a non lasciare le proprie abitazioni e vengono schierate al centro della città guardie armate con maschere antigas per impedire agli abitanti di lasciare il centro. * Agosto: Hermes-13 e 14 sono completati, posizionati con del carico a bordo sulla piattaforma di lancio di Bloomfield, in attesa del finanziamento finale e dell'approvazione per il lancio. * Ottobre: La produzione di missili nucleari BOMB viene sospesa a causa di tagli di bilancio. La Riserva é messo in stallo. * Ottobre: A causa della gravitá degli eventi mondiali e la minaccia della guerra nucleare, il lancio degli Hermes viene posticipato mentre i fondi vengono indirizzati alla tecnologia dei vault. Il lancio é riprogrammato per il 2077. * 4 ottobre: Alla West Tek, quindici scimpanzé vengono infettati conl lotto 11-111. Il test di maggior successo fino ad oggi, la crescita e le immunitá negli scimpanzé superano tutte le altre cavie e i militari sono completamente soddisfatti dei risultati. Vengono fatti in segreto dei piani per iniziare i test nelle piccole cittá in quarantena del Nord America, e la costruzione della Base militare di Mariposa é accelerata in previsione di spostare il progetto della West Tek in un luogo sotto il controllo militare. * 20 ottobre: Viene creata la Nuka-Cola Quantum.Voci dei terminali dell'ufficio di Bradberton * Novembre: Il personale dell'Enclave prende il controllo del centro spaziale di Bloomfield e inizia delle ricerche su Hermes 13 e 14, cercando di sviluppare un modo per convertirli in trasporti personali, per trasportare importanti individui fuori dal pianeta. * 7-9 novembre: Ad Huntersville (West Virginia) le prime cavie supermutanti, ex abitanti della città e fattori, sfondano le barricate di contenimento dell'esercito e creano il panico in città. Il sergente Jake Bianchi viene subito dopo sollevato dall'incarico per negligenza e insubordinazione (stava infatti indagando sugli strani esperimenti della West Tek), al suo posto continuerà la missione di quarantena e contenimento il Sergente Orlando Garrett, della dodicesima divisione montana. * Dicembre: La quindicesima edizione di Coping With Mr. Virus! é stata pubblicata da Vault-Tec. * Pipfall, il gioco su olonastro é pubblicato da Vault-Tec Game Studios. 2077 * Nick Valentine, un detective della polizia di Chicago, viene portato a Boston per catturare il noto criminale Eddie Winter durante l'operazione "Fine di Winter". Finisce in fallimento, causando la morte della fidanzata di Valentine, Jennifer Lands, da parte di Winter che sfugge alla cattura. Valentine si fa visitare per un possibile PTSD e gli viene scansionato cervello, eventualmente utilizzato per impiantare memorie artificiali in un sintetico prototipo piú di un secolo dopo. * Il prezzo del refrigerante e carburante regolare per autoveicoli é di $7450,99 per gallone e $8500,99 per gallone per quello speciale.Letto nel cartello della stazione di servizio in Fallout Tactics * Robert House si mette in stasi. * Un tentativo di sabotaggio cinese ha luogo a Hoover Dam.Fallout: New Vegas, Operation: Anchorage, Van Buren * Nuova infiltrazione di una cellula bellica cinese in West Virginia, in particolare nei sotterranei dell'Impianto Alimentare Mama Dolce. Proprio qui verranno creati e perfezionati i famosi droni terrestri "Liberatori", abilitati alla propaganda e a piccole azioni belliche e di sabotaggio contro gli Usa. * La Nuova peste colpisce Denver. I rivoltosi bruciano gran parte della cittá nella loro paura della contaminazione e rabbia per il loro trattamento. Molti si fanno prendere dal panico e fuggono dalla città in auto, intasando le autostrade quando finiscono il gas e intrappolando tutti dietro di loro. * 7 gennaio: Il maggiore Barnett ordina il trasferimento di tutta la ricerca del virus a evoluzione forzata alla nuova Base militare Mariposa, nonostante le obiezioni del team di ricerca. * 10 gennaio: L'Alaska viene reclamata, e la linea del fronte di Anchorage é di nuovo detenuta dagli americani. * 22 gennaio: L'uso di armature atomiche comincia anche all'interno degli Stati Uniti per il controllo della folla e della quarantena. Le unitá che originariamente servivano in Cina e il fronte di Anchorage si trovano a combattere contro gli americani a casa. Aumentano le rivolte per il cibo e molti civili vengono uccisi. Diversi soldati disertano dall'esercito, sia in Canada che negli Stati Uniti. Vengono catturati e inviati a prigioni militari. * Febbraio: La ricerca del VEF viene divulgata al mondo attraverso una fonte sconosciuta. Le proteste si verificano in molte grandi cittá e in governi di tutto il mondo, cosí come le accuse che gli Stati Uniti sono responsabili per la Nuova peste. Il VEF é visto come una minaccia e serve solo a alimentare le tensioni. I governi del mondo temono ció che fanno gli Stati Uniti, speculando su qualsiasi cosa, dal tentativo di fare una razza di super-soldati al tentativo di creare la razza perfetta di Hitler, e iniziano a farsi prendere dal panico. * Marzo: Preparato per un attacco nucleare o biologico dalla Cina, il Presidente e l'Enclave si ritirano alla piattaforma petrolifera Poseidon e fanno piani di emergenza per continuare la guerra.Voci dei terminali del Boston Bugle * Marzo: La guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault viene pubblicata da Vault-Tec. * Aprile: Un cacciatorpediniere americano viene affondato, uno dei soldati sopravvissuti a bordo é Thomas Davis, un membro di Beaver Creek Lanes. ** 2 aprile: John-Caleb Bradberton si mette in stasi usando il programma LEAP-X. ** 28 aprile: Un incidente si verifica alla centrale elettrica di Nuka-World, e una grande quantitá di refrigerante viene scaricato nel fiume. L'amministrazione del parco copre l'incidente e licenzia le persone coinvolte.Voci dei terminali della centrale nucleare Nuka-World * 14 Giugno: "L'assassino dell'Appalachia colpisce ancora": Il Charleston Herald, uno dei giornali più famosi del West Virginia, riporta il mistero del criminale a piede libero presso Berkeley Springs. Stando al dipartimento di polizia di Berkeley Springs, un dispositivo inesploso è stato ritrovato alla periferia della città, vicino all'autostrada principale. Fortunatamente Boomer, il robot di smaltimento delle bombe del dipartimento, ha disinnescato l'ordigno prima che esplodesse. * Luglio: Tra il 10 luglio e il 23 ottobre il deposito militare Sierra viene evacuato. ** 4 luglio: Dopo che il contatto con l'acqua contaminata del lago provoca una crisi medica in un torneo di pesca, sponsorizzato dalla General Atomics, il lago Quannapowitt é chiuso a il pubblico.Voci dei terminali del lago Quannapowitt * Agosto: Qualche tempo prima del 15 agosto, il generale Constantine Chase, l'eroe della riconquista di Anchorage, inizia a testare una simulazione in realtá virtuale della riconquista presso la stuttura VSS a Washington, D.C.. * 6 settembre: I tecnici della struttura VSS notano che il generale Chase sta apportando modifiche radicali e irrealistiche alla simulazione di Anchorage. Credono che Chase stia diventando ossessionato dalla simulazione e stia gradualmente impazzendo, ma si astengono dal confrontarlo per paura di perdere il contratto militare. * 3 ottobre: West Virginia, I residenti di Welch si ribellano contro la società AMS. La notizia della ribellione della città si diffuse in tutta l'Appalachia e portò ogni minatore disfrancato ad attaccare le compagnie minerarie, pronte a sostituire i lavoratori con i più efficienti robot. Per tale motivo, i minatori bombardano un Mega Mansion a Bramwell e mettono fuori uso l'enorme escavatore a ruota di Rockhound, sul Monte Blair.Penelope Hornwright's terminalBryce Garrahan's terminal * 7 ottobre: La città di Huntersville (West Virginia), in quarantena per esposizione al virus VEF, viene abbandonata dall'esercito e vengono fatte sparire tutte le prove delle sperimentazioni sugli abitanti da parte della West Tek. La città, in ogni caso, sarebbe rimasta governata dai supermutanti fino al 2102, anno dell'arrivo degli abitanti del Vault 76. * 10 ottobre: Il distaccamento dell'esercito a Mariposa scopre che gli scienziati hanno usato "volontari militari" (prigionieri militari a cui non avevano svuotato il cervello per farne uso nei cervelli robot) come soggetti di prova nei loro esperimenti. Il morale nella base crolla, e alla luce del crollo mentale del colonnello Robert Spindel, gli uomini si rivolgono al capitano Roger Maxson come nuovo capo.Olodisco del diario del capitano Maxson in Fallout * 11 ottobre: Un gruppo di cacciatori particolarmente cruenti forma in Appalachia il clan dei "Figli dell'Alano", sotto la guida di Dane Rogers.Terminale Paulie Keith (nota 11.10.77) * 13 ottobre: Dopo un interrogatorio, Maxson condanna a morte Robert Anderson, il capo scienziato presso Mariposa. * 15 ottobre: Il colonnello Spindel si suicida. Tutti gli scienziati sono giustiziati. * 20 ottobre: Il capitano Roger Maxson, ora al comando di Mariposa, dichiara via radio di disertare dall'esercito, senza peró ricevere risposta. * 21 ottobre: Maxson ordina che tutte le famiglie di stanza fuori dalla struttura di Mariposa siano spostate all'interno. * A Point Pleasant (West Virginia) nasce il gruppo fanatico-religioso del "Culto dell'Uomo Falena" che prevede l'inizio immediato della Grande Guerra.Dal Sermone "Evocare l'Uomo Falena" nel Mothman Museum a Point Pleasant, Fallout 76. * 22 ottobre: Il chip di platino viene elaborato. Il signor House si aspetta che il corriere arrivi nel pomeriggio successivo. * 23 ottobre: La Grande Guerra ** Prima mattina: Il comandante della flotta del pacifico USA e l'aeronautica USA segnalano avvistamenti di possibili sottomarini cinesi alle 00:01 am EST e aerei che si avvicinano al territorio degli Stati Uniti alle 03:37. ** Uno spettacolo pre-Halloween in costume si sarebbe tenuto più tardi quel giorno, chiamato Freddy Fear's House of Scares. I preparativi sono stati fatti quella mattina. ** Nuka-Cola Quantum é rilasciato al pubblico. ** 82 studenti della scuola elementare Early Dawn vanno in gita alle caverne di Lamplight con un paio di insegnanti e alcuni genitori accompagnatori.Diario di Carrie Delaney ** Degli agenti federali assaltano le Imprese L.O.B, che assistevano i cinesi. ** Il dottor Hein é preso in ostaggio da A.F.A.D. a l'Anaconda arrabbiata a Nuka-World. ** 09:13 am EST: Il sistema di rilevamento nucleare operativo integrato (IONDS) segnala quattro probabili lanci di missili balistici. Le forze armate statunitensi passano a DEFCON 2. ** 09:17 EST: Il NORAD conferma il rapporto IONDS. Le forze armate degli Stati Uniti vanno a DEFCON 1. I bombardieri vengono preparati per il decollo immediato. ** 09:26 EST: Lo scenario di risposta MX-CN91 é ordinato dal presidente. La piena risposta nucleare é autorizzata. ** Le bombe e i missili sono in volo. Chi colpisce per primo é sconosciuto. Altri paesi, vedendo i missili che li bersagliano, lanciano i loro aerei e sparano le loro testate. Le sirene del raid aereo suonano, ma pochissime persone le ascoltano, pensando che sia un falso allarme. I vault vengono sigillati. Due ore di bombardamento nucleare avvengono sulla superficie terrestre. Gli effetti sono molto peggiori di quelli immaginati. Le faglie della Terra si spostano violentemente, scuotendo le catene montuose dal terreno. Molte terre sono sommerse da alluvioni di acqua. ** '''''Inizia il prologo di Fallout 4. ** 9:42 am: Scoppi nucleari su New York e in Pennsylvania sono confermati. ** L'Unico superstite e la sua famiglia corrono dalla loro casa al vault 111. ** 9:47 am: Washington, D.C. e Boston sono colpiti da armi nucleari. ** Il Grande Blackout: l'IEM prodotto dal bombardamento disattiva i dispositivi elettronici non schermati come veicoli e altri macchinari. Dura per un periodo di tempo sconosciuto. ** Nella confusione della Grande Guerra, l'[[Zeta|astronave Zeta]] rapisce Sally e la sua famiglia. ** Il casinó Sierra Madre si chiude ermeticamente durante il galá di apertura e la sicurezza olografica uccide tutti gli ospiti tranne Dean Domino. ** I sistemi della Lucky 38 vanno in errore a causa della potenza dell'attacco nucleare, mandando in coma Robert House. ** Il chip di platino, ancora a Sunnyvale, viene sepolto sotto le macerie dopo la Grande Guerra, dove sarebbe rimasto per oltre 200 anni. ** Il vault 12 non riesce a chiudersi correttamente. Una volta noto che gli altri vault sono stati sigillati, gli abitanti di Bakersfield si fanno strada nel vault 12 per proteggere se stessi e le proprie famiglie.Il vault 12 e i suoi abitanti appaiono in Fallout ** L'impianto di ricerca struttura di ricerca West Tek subisce un colpo diretto, aprendo i serbatoi del VEF ai livelli quattro e cinque e rilasciandolo nell'atmosfera. Mutato dalle radiazioni, perde le sue capacitá mutagene, complicando in seguito i piani del Maestro.La struttura di West Tek é il Glow in Fallout ** La base militare di Mariposa sopravvive, i soldati all'interno sono protetti dalle radiazioni e il VEF che si diffonde all'esterno. ** Gli scienziati e soldati sopravvissuti della base di Los Alamos cooperano con altri sopravvissuti che incontrano per sopravvivere. Allestiscono un campo temporaneo a Mesa Verde e tentano di contattare il governo federale per ulteriori istruzioni. Nessun contatto é mai stato fatto. Un piccolo rifugio viene costruito per mantenere protetto l'unico computer che hanno.Documentazione di Mesa Verde di Van Buren ** Tutto il personale dell'Enclave lascia Bloomfield per mettersi al riparo o tenere posizioni strategiche. Il sub-reattore viene spento. Bloomfield, BOMB-001 e 002, Hermes-13 e -14 sono completamente dimenticati. ** Tredici testate nucleari obliterano Salt Lake City in sette minuti. ** Due scienziati della Poseidon Energy sono ancora intrappolati nel laboratorio Agricola. Dopo quattro anni, uno muore per una malattia naturale. Dopo un altro anno, l'altro si suicida. ** L'attivitá sismica fa filtrare delle radiazioni nei sottolivelli della Riserva. Anche se le persone nel sottosuolo sono al riparo dalle esplosioni, gli effetti delle radiazioni alla fine si fanno sentire. * 24 ottobre: Il Boylston Club aggiunge un gala memoriale al suo calendario degli eventi d'ottobre. * 25 ottobre: Il sergente Platner esce da Mariposa con la sua armatura atomica per ottenere letture specifiche sull'atmosfera. Non riporta nessuna radiazione significativa nell'area circostante la struttura. * 27 ottobre: Dopo aver seppellito gli scienziati nelle distese di Mariposa, i soldati sigillano la base militare, quindi si dirigono verso il deserto, portando con sé rifornimenti e schemi di armi. Il capitano Maxson guida i propri uomini e le famiglie nel bunker del governo a Lost Hills.Olodisco del [di Maxson in Fallout ** Nota': Sebbene i punti di Maxson nel suo olodisco indicavano che il personale civile (presumibilmente famiglie di scienziati o altri civili non associati ai militari) dovevano rimanere alla base, se lo abbiano fatto o no é sconosciuto. * 30 ottobre: Una settimana dopo l'esplosione iniziale, inizia a cadere una pioggia nera, causata dalla massiccia quantitá di detriti radioattivi presenti, principalmente fuliggine. Piante e animali si estinguono entrambi rapidamente. * 30 ottobre: Poco dopo le bombe, inizia in tutta l'America quello che verrà definito dai sopravvissuti come "l'Inverno Nucleare". * 30 ottobre: I membri sopravvissuti del Boylston Club che possono raggiungere il circolo, partecipano al gala memoriale. A mezzanotte bevono un ultimo brindisi di vino avvelenato e presumibilmente muoiono tutti. * Novembre: Il capitano Maxson, i suoi uomini e le loro famiglie, arrivano al bunker di Lost Hills poche settimane dopo, soffrendo molte vittime lungo la strada, compresa la moglie di Maxson (ma non suo figlio adolescente). I soldati sopravvissuti diventeranno la Confraternita d'acciaio. * Novembre: La signora Carrie Delaney é l'ultimo adulto ad abbandonare le caverne di Little Lamplight in cerca di aiuto. Il bambino di dieci anni Jason Grant prende il comando in sua assenza. ** 2 novembre: I farmaci psicoattivi vengono rilasciati in tutto il vault 106. ** 2 novembre: In West Virginia erano si sarebbero svolte le elezioni per il Senato locale, a causa del posto vacante lasciato misteriosamente dal Senatore Sam Blackwell. * 25 dicembre: Il personale addetto alla sicurezza e all'assistenza del vault 111 festeggia il Natale.Voci dei terminali del vault 111 2078 * Gennaio: I sopravvissuti dei rifugi di Pleasent Valley (Appalachia, West Virginia), dopo aver esaurito le scorte, chiedono aiuto agli abitanti di Charleston (quest'ultimi molto probabilmente facenti parte quasi tutti del gruppo dei "Soccorritori") ma le loro richieste d'aiuto vengono ignorate. Il gruppo di Pleasent Valley inizia così a diventare sempre più nervoso e David Thorp si fa eleggere capo della comunità, trasformando i sopravvissuti in questi anni in mostri assetati di sangue e vendetta contro Charleston, dal nome i "Raiders". * 28 gennaio: I livelli di radiazioni diventano sufficientemente bassi per uscire brevemente all'aperto.Anno: 2078 * 20 febbraio: West Virginia, secondo l'olonastro del medico Dalbert Winters, i Soccorritori iniziano a stabilirsi a Flatwoods. Il gruppo sarebbe composto da medici, pompieri e sopravvissuti pronti ad aiutarsi vicendevolmente per ricreare un mondo pacifico e solidale. Dalbert viene convinto dal gruppo ad unirsi a loro in qualità di medico e cuoco presso Flatwoods. * 23 aprile: Dopo il periodo di permanenza obbligatorio di 180 giorni, lo staff di supporto e sicurezza del vault 111 diventa inquieto per il loro confinamento e pianificano un ammutinamento contro il soprintendente del vault. * Luglio/Agosto: La data di lancio originaria per il progetto Mars Shot dell'amministrazione spaziale degli Stati Uniti, una missione con equipaggio su Marte. L'USSA, tuttavia, temeva che la data di lancio potesse essere ritardata di un anno o piú a causa dei disordini all'estero. * West Virginia, il medico dei Soccorritori Dalbert Winters viene ritrovato deceduto presso la propria abitazione a Flatwoods, a causa dell'elevato numero di radiazioni presenti nell'aria. * : La data di lancio pianificata per Hermes-13 e Hermes-14, destinati all'uso nell'ultima missione con equipaggio su Marte. Tuttavia, con l'intensificarsi della guerra con la Cina, gli agenti dell'Enclave e del Dipartimento della Difesa presero il controllo del Centro Spaziale e tentarono di riadattare i missili per il viaggio a B.O.M.B. 002 e un altro pianeta. * Gli abitanti del vault 87 sono rinchiusi in camere a tenuta stagna ed esposti al VEF dal soprintendente del vault e dalla sicurezza, che anche se insensibilmente, stanno semplicemente seguendo il piano elaborato da Vault-Tec. La popolazione del vault viene trasformata in mostruosi supermutanti e centauri. * La cittá dei bambini, Little Lamplight é fondata ufficialmente. Con voto unanime Jason Grant é nominato primo sindaco della cittá. * É il periodo in cui sarebbe stata aperta l'Anaconda arrabbiata a Nuka-World. * Rex Meacham termina il progetto Cobalto.Voci dei terminali del laboratorio delle bibite * 21 agosto: Shannon Rivers salva dei rifugiati dall'attacco di alcuni banditi nei pressi di Lewisburg. Nasce l'Ordine dei Misteri, a cui si uniranno i compagni Olivia e Frederick, pronti ad aiutare i profughi nel West Virginia.Riverside Manor, Ordine dei Misteri, nota su pc personale di Shannon Rivers 2079 * L'uomo dei pupazzi lascia il vault 77. * Inizia l'aggressione di vendetta nei confronti degli abitanti di Charleston (West Virginia) da parte dei predoni di Pleasent Valley. La compagna Rosalynne del leader dei Raiders (Thorp), viene rapita durante l'agguato e incarcerata sotto il Municipio di Charleston. Così, Thorp e i suoi uomini cercheranno di mediare per un accordo di rilascio di prigionieri reciproci. 2080 * I primi effetti delle radiazioni sono visibili nei sopravvissuti. Le mutazioni si verificano sia negli animali che nell'uomo. Quelli che sopravvivono agli effetti delle mutazioni sono cambiati in modo permanente. Nuove specie vengono create quasi da un giorno all'altro. * Il gruppo militare di John Bloch fa un patto di protezione della pace con gli allevatori locali.Documentazione della tribú dei Blackfoot di Van Buren * Il morbo degli ardenti inizia a diffondersi e a circolare sulla terraferma del West Virginia, così come emergeranno sempre più frequentemente i primi esemplari di bestie ardenti che verranno aspramente combattute dalla Confraternita d'Acciaio dell'Appalachia, senza successo. 2081 * L'IA del deposito militare Sierra Skynet diventa auto-cosciente, secondo i propri dati. 2082 * Cinque anni dopo la Grande Guerra, alcuni aspetti del mondo iniziano a calmarsi. I livelli di radiazioni e di avvelenamento sono ancora troppo alti per consentire a un normale essere umano di sopravvivere.Cronologia di Vault 13: Un'avventura post-nucleare GURPS * 25 Dicembre: West Virginia, Alluvione di Natale di Charleston. David Thorp, leader dei Raiders di Pleasent Valley, decide di far saltare i negoziati con i Soccorritori e, essendosi procurato una Mini Nuke, fa saltare letteralmente in aria la Diga di Summersville adiacente a Charleston, inondando la città. Morirono migliaia di persone e solo in pochi sopravvissero, tra cui Maria Chavez, ritrovata morta poi nel 2102 nei pressi del Vault 76, dopo una missione esplorativa per cercare nuovi potenziali alleati degli ultimi Soccorritori rimasti. Anche Rosaline, la compagna di Thorp, perse la vita in seguito all'inondazione. Poco tempo dopo, sui resti del fondale della diga, verrà fondata dai ghoul e dagli ardenti New Gad, una città composta da baracche e resti di imbarcazioni distrutte. 2083 * Estate: La cittá di Necropolis é fondata dai ghoul sopravvissuti del vault 12 e dai cittadini statunitensi che sono fuggiti a Bakersfield quando sono cadute le bombe. 2084 * Primavera: Set prende il controllo di Necropolis con la forza dal soprintendente originale. Il soprintendente del vault 12, non disposto ad accettare la situazione, viene scacciato verso nord e si perde nella storia. * West Virginia: Inizia la campagna militare tra Soccorritori e Confraternita d'Acciaio dell'Appalachia contro i supermutanti di Huntersville, che minacciavano Charleston. 2085 * La data prevista dall'esercito americano di portare in servizio il VB-02 Vertibird, un velivolo di decollo e atterraggio verticale (VTOL). Per ovvi motivi, questo non accade mai, ma l'Enclave riprende lo sviluppo dopo aver riguadagnato terreno. 2086 * West Virginia, Il maggiore Ragnarsdottir dell'Enclave appalachiana conduce un colpo di stato militare contro l'autoproclamato presidente Thomas Eckhart. Poco dopo tenta di distruggere l'IA amministrativa del bunker della Whitespring, MODUS. MODUS risponde distruggendo il laboratorio di armi del bunker e sigillando le uscite, rilasciando tossine mortali nella circolazione dell'aria e uccidendo tutto il personale locale dell'Enclave. * Maggio: West Virginia, si conclude la guerra che vedeva uniti Confraternita d'Acciaio e Soccorritori contro i supermutanti di Huntersville. Essi vengono annientati ma, col tempo, continueranno ad essere rigenerati dalla vicina industria West Tek e prenderanno nuovamente il controllo della città. 2087 * Dicembre: Dopo che la maggior parte dei sopravvissuti iniziali nella Riserva soccombere alle radiazioni, quelli abbastanza "fortunati" da non morire si trasformano in ghoul e, dopo aver trascorso dieci anni sottoterra, finalmente tornano in superficie. Dodici ghoul, tra cui il dottor Willem Clark, si offrono volontari per esplorare le terre desolate nella speranza di trovare altri sopravvissuti. 2088 * Il computer a Mesa Verde si rompe. Gli scienziati ricorrono a intagliare i loro schemi più importanti nelle pareti del kiva. * Dicembre: Dei dodici volontari che andarono in esplorazione, solo uno torna alla Riserva, il dottor Willem Clark. Tuttavia, ha con se alcune dozzine di compagni ghoul che cercano rifugio. 2089 * Gli scienziati di Mesa Verde iniziano ad insegnare ai bambini del villaggio la matematica e la scienza, in modo che le conoscenze non venissero dimenticate. Sperano che i loro discendenti un giorno contribuiranno a riportare la civiltá nella terra desolata. * Gennaio: Dopo aver spiegato le difficoltá e i pregiudizi posti ai ghoul da parte degli umani pelleliscia, i ghoul della Riserva proclamano il dottor Clark come loro capo. Willem rafforza ulteriormente il suo ruolo di leader spiegando i suoi piani per rendere un giorno i ghoul i legittimi, e veri, eredi della Terra promessa e che diventare un ghoul é il prossimo, logico passo nel processo evolutivo. 2090 * Il vault 29 si apre. Harold si propone di fare fortuna come commerciante, facendo il giro delle comunità sopravvissute nella landa. 2091 * Il vault 8 si apre, e usano il loro KREG per creare un terreno fertile per la loro cittá. Questo alla fine diventa Vault City. ** ''Nota: Mentre Lynette dice che la cittá é stata fondata 120 anni fa, che avrebbe posto l'evento intorno al 2120, il Prescelto in seguito dice che é successo 70 anni dopo che l'Abitante del vault lascia il vault 13. Questo probabilmente significa che Fallout 2 inizialmente doveva svolgersi in un tempo precedente, e il dialogo non é stato corretto''. 2092 * Il vault di Los Angeles si apre, viene fondato il Cimitero che attrae i sopravvissuti. * Il dottor Richard Moreau è esiliato da Vault City per omicidio. Le circostanze che circondano l'omicidio sono sconosciute, ma cambia il suo cognome in Grey e si dirige a sud. * 25 Dicembre: Maria Chavez, esponente di spicco dei Soccorritori del West Virginia, rende omaggio attraverso il suo olonastro alle vittime dell'Alluvione di Natale del 2082, chiedendo che essi non vengano dimenticati nel tempo. 2093 * L'Hub é fondato da un uomo chiamato Angus. Costruisce un accampamento attorno a un'oasi sudicia nel deserto e inizia a commerciare con altri insediamenti. * 20 luglio: West Virginia, la Confraternita d'Acciaio dell'Appalachia abbandona Camp Venture a causa del gran numero di bestie ardenti da fronteggiare.Fort Defiance terminal all'entrata * Dicembre: West Virginia, i Soccorritori perdono la Battaglia di Grafton contro i supermutanti, combattuta per allargare i propri confini da Flatwoods, rimasto l'unico baluardo dopo la distruzione di Charleston ad opera dei predoni. Il gruppo inizia a vacillare.Info da Pc nella fabbrica Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center vicino Flatwoods 2095 * 18 agosto: West Virginia, dopo l'iniziale vittoria contro le bestie ardenti attraverso l'Operazione Touchdown, l'intera Confraternita d'Acciaio dell'Appalachia (ora in mano allo Scriba Grant) viene cancellata dagli ardenti e dalle bestie ardenti, dopo l'assalto a Fort Defiance e la distruzione del cannone esplosivo e del generatore sonico. * 19 agosto: Cade l'ultimo forte della Confraternita d'Acciaio dell'Appalachia: Thunder Mountain. I restanti membri, coloro che non morirono sul campo, scapperanno lontano dalla regione, a nord.Terminale di Thunder Mountain * 20 settembre - 15 novembre: 28 sopravvissuti messicani , 11 maschi, 8 femmine e 9 bambini, arrivano al canyon di Zion e si sistemano. 2096 * Harold sale al livello di un boss delle carovane nell'hub. Le sue carovane subiscono occasionali attacchi nelle lande, ma il gruppo di Harold sopravvive e prospera, fino a quando cominciano gli attacchi dei mutanti qualche anno piú tardi. * Febbraio: Gli abitanti del vault 22 scappano a causa di un'epidemia di spore mutate che infettano la maggior parte degli abitanti e prendono il controllo del vault. * 11 febbraio: Circa 118 sopravvissuti del Vault 22 partono dalla zona contaminata del Mojave e raggiungono il canyon di Zion. La maggior parte é infettata dai portatori di spore e dalle piante mutate e attaccano o uccidono la maggior parte dei sopravvissuti messicani giá alla valle di Zion. * 14 febbraio: Secondo Randall Clark, i sopravvissuti del vault 22 mangiano i sopravvissuti messicani che hanno catturato. * 19 febbraio - 13 gennaio 2097: Randall Clark inizia a tendere agguati ai sopravvissuti del vault 22 e continua fino a quando i rimanenti 34 sopravvissuti lasciano Zion.L'olonastro ATTENZIONE - UNO SPIRITO VENDICATIVO INFESTA QUESTO CANYONVoci dei terminali di Randall Clark * 23 giugno: West Virginia, uno dei primi rapporti sulla qualità delle acque e dei terreni viene stilato a Flatwoods, da parte del gruppo dei Soccorritori. L'acqua torna potabile solo previa ebollizione prolungata, ma i livelli di radiazioni restano altissimi così come i batteri. 2097 * Gennaio: J. Hendricks diventa il soprintendente dei restanti sopravvissuti del vault 22, e come suo primo ordine, dice a tutti di lasciare il canyon di Zion. * 13 gennaio: I trentaquattro sopravvissuti del vault 22 lasciano il canyon di Zion dopo 10 mesi di imboscate di Randall Clark. * 17 gennaio: Randall Clark trova una femmina del vault 22 bloccata in una trappola per orsi e, dopo averle risparmiato la vita, si prende cura delle sue ferite e la prende con se. Il suo nome é Sylvie. * Febbraio: Un uomo di nome Jonathan Faust guida il suo gruppo di circa 200 persone dal sovraffollato vault 15 nelle distese esterne. Alla fine, diventano una banda di predoni nota come Vipere.Documentazione delle Vipere di Scott Campbell, da Fallout Bible #6 * Marzo-Aprile: West Virginia, gli ardenti iniziano a muoversi in gruppi molto numerosi. Una volta raggiunte le montagne, molti dei Tagliagole vengono uccisi ed essi sono costretti a ritirarsi da Pleasent Valley, separandosi in piccoli gruppi. * 15 luglio: West Virginia, Ella Ames, una degli ultimi sopravvissuti degli Stati Liberi, annota sul suo diario una relazione dopo essere uscita per la prima volta dal 2077 dal bunker (dove la maggior parte dei membri degli Stati Liberi si erano rifugiati dopo l'avvistamento delle prime bestie ardenti), descrivendo un mondo completamente mutato: tossicità, mutazioni e soprattutto stranissime piante rampicanti rossastre invadono le paludi del West Virginia. * William Keller e i suoi compagni ghoul fuggono dall'Appalachia per unirsi a una più ampia comunità di ghoul presente più ad est, nei pressi della vecchia Washington, DC.Nota 1 e 2 di Keller, nella cabina isolata presso la foresta dell'Appalachia, nei pressi del faro abbandonato vicino al vault 76. 2101 * 5 marzo: Durante il parto di suo figlio concepito con Sylvie, Randall Clark incontra complicazioni e purtroppo sia la moglie che il bambino muoiono. Randall inizia seriamente a considerare il suicidio dopo la perdita della sua seconda famiglia. * Il soprintendente di Vault City si ritira e viene stabilito il Consiglio dei cittadini. Il Consiglio nomina l'originale Primo cittadino.Menzionato in una conversazione con Lynette in Fallout 2 2102 * 22 maggio: L'aumento degli attacchi di mutanti alle proprie carovane, frustrano Harold fino al punto di finanziare e condurre una spedizione per scoprire da dove provengono i mutanti. Consultandosi con uno scienziato e medico presso l' Hub, un uomo di nome Grey, i due decidono di unire le forze. * 23 giugno: La spedizione di Richard Gray (incluso Harold) trova la base militare di Mariposa ed il gruppo é sommariamente disperso e sconfitto dai mutanti che la abitano. Gray viene sbattuto in una delle vasche del virus a evoluzione forzata da un braccio robotico, e Harold viene messo fuori combattimento, solo per risvegliarsi piú tardi nella zona contaminata. * 27 giugno: Harold, giá in fase di mutamento per essere entrato in contatto con il VEF, viene trovato dai commercianti e riportato all'Hub. I suoi ex compagni e dipendenti della carovana, inorriditi dalle sue condizioni, lo abbandonano. * Luglio: Richard Gray, ora orribilmente mutato dal virus, striscia fuori dalla vasca, coperto di VEF e patendo un dolore terribile. A malapena in grado di pensare o percepire ció che lo circonda, striscia nella cabina di controllo e inizia il suo diario audio. Sviene e rinviene piú volte di seguito, a volte per giorni o settimane alla volta. * Luglio - novembre: Gray inizia ad acclimatarsi alle sue condizioni, e inizia il suo primo test sugli animali esponendoli al VEF. Questi esperimenti e la sua crescente consapevolezza gettano le basi per i suoi piani per "Unitá" e per la razza perfetta. Prende il nome "il Maestro". * Ottobre: '''Inizia ''Fallout 76. ''Attraverso il "Reclamation Day", giorno deciso dal sovrintendente del Vault 76, gli abitanti stessi cercheranno di ripopolare la zona contaminata del West Virginia, accorgendosi molto presto di trovarsi di fronte a uomini e animali mutati mai visti prima d'ora. * '''Ottobre-Novembre: Il misterioso commerciante Murmrgh del West Virginia si stabilisce nella stazione del treno di Berkeley Springs. * Ottobre-Novembre: Gli abitanti del vault 76 fanno la conoscenza di Grahm, un supermutante buono, che esplora il West Virginia alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo dove stabilirsi. * Novembre: La prima vittima umana va in esplorazione di Mariposa, e Gray la consuma. * Dicembre: Gray continua i suoi esperimenti sui vagabondi che entrano a Mariposa senza successo. Le sue creazioni sono imperfette, rendendole grandi ma incredibilmente stupide, e Gray li consuma piuttosto che lasciarli vivere. 2103 * Gennaio: Il Maestro scopre che il problema é l'influenza delle radiazioni sulle mutazioni, e inizia a scegliere i suoi soggetti con piú attenzione. Nascono i primi classici supermutanti nell'ovest degli Usa. Il Maestro inizia i suoi piani per costruire un'armata supermutante. * 2103 - 2130: Durante questo periodo, il Maestro inizia lentamente a raccogliere soggetti di prova, volenti o meno, da dei gruppi umani locali. Il Grande inverno del 2130 e la scarsitá di soggetti umani rendono peró difficile la costruzione della sua armata. 2110 * I restanti membri del CIT (Commonwealth Institute of Technology) e i loro discendenti formano l'Istituto. * A fine anno viene realizzato dall'Istituto il primo prototipo di androide: il sintetico. 2120 * Angus governa su l'Hub in crescita e si stabilisce come governatore. * Skynet riceve gli ordini finali dai suoi padroni ed é poi lasciato a marcire nel deposito militare Sierra. 2123 * 25 aprile: 24 bambini, metá maschi e femmine, arrivano al canyon di Zion da un luogo sconosciuto. * 25 aprile - 23 gennaio, 2124: Randall Clark inizia a lasciare regali, come libri e medicine, e note per i bambini per aiutarli a migliorare la loro nuova casa. Firma ogni nota come "Il Padre". I bambini successivamente formano la tribú dei Tormenti. 2124 * 23 gennaio: Randall Clark muore pacificamente in cima a Red Gate. 2125 * Inverno: Angus viene ucciso. L'Hub é gettato nel caos. 2126 * Una banda di mercanti conquista la torre dell'acqua nell'hub. Chiedono a chiunque voglia dell'acqua di pagare un pedaggio. Le Grandi guerre mercantili iniziano. * 2126 - 2128: Si combattono le grandi guerre mercantili, i mercanti d'acqua sigillano la cittá, ma sono in inferioritá numerica. 2127 * Il soprintendente originale del vault 101 muore dopo aver insegnato ad un subordinato a continuare il suo lavoro. 2128 * Un uomo di nome Roy Greene porta la pace nell'Hub e negozia un accordo. Il consiglio centrale dell'Hub viene formato da due rappresentanti di ciascuna delle societá di carovane dell'Hub. Un lungo periodo di indecisione e riunioni mantengono lo status quo nell'hub. 2130 * Si verifica il Grande inverno * Nell'ex impianto sportivo Fenway Park viene fondata Diamond City, la città più grande del Commonwealth 2131 * 2131 - 2135: Il Maestro inizia ad ordinare ai suoi supermutanti di rapire umani dalle carovane. Per molti anni, le sparizioni delle carovane sono incolpate ai mostri del deserto, e anche quando i rapimenti iniziano a verificarsi tra le carovane dell'Hub, vengono accusati i deathclaw. L'armata supermutante cresce. 2134 * Una fazione all'interno della Confraternita d'acciaio guidata dal sergente Dennis Allen guadagna forza, e sollecitano gli Anziani a lasciarli esplorare il Glow a sud-est alla ricerca di artefatti. Gli Anziani si rifiutano, cosí Allen e il suo gruppo separatista si separano dalla Confraternita d'acciaio, portando con sé tecnologia e armi. * Guidati dal sergente Dennis Allen, un piccolo gruppo di separatisti della Confraternita d'acciaio si dirige verso la struttura di ricerca West Tek alla ricerca di artefatti tecnologici. Arrivano lá venti giorni dopo e vengono prontamente eliminati dagli implacabili sistemi di difesa automatizzati di West Tek. Ferito, Allen inizia a soffrire di avvelenamento da radiazioni da una perdita nella sua tuta. Prima di morire, registra ció che é accaduto alla spedizione in un olodisco. 2135 * L'Anziano Roger Maxson muore di cancro. Suo figlio, giá un abile soldato, assume il ruolo di "Generale" (Anziano) all'interno della Confraternita d'acciaio. Il nipote ,John Maxson, diventa un membro dei paladini, mostrandosi un'enorme promessa come soldato. 2137 * Il Maestro inizia a produrre in serie i supermutanti. Solo circa uno su cinque o sei tentativi hanno successo, e di questi successi, solo la metá sembra durare fino a far parte della sua armata in crescita, chiamata Unitá. 2138 * Il criogenicamente congelato Robert House riprende conoscenza. 2140 * Decker forma Underground nell'Hub e inizia a tramare in segreto. 2141 * Primavera: Il vault 15 si apre. * Inverno: I banditi iniziano a organizzarsi nella regione mentre le scorte di cibo scarseggiano. I Khan e le Vipere iniziano a terrorizzare gli insediamenti locali. 2142 * Primavera: Shady Sands viene fondata e un muro viene eretto per proteggere l'insediamento dai predoni. 2150 * Verso i primi anni del 2150 le Vipere si riprendono dalla sconfitta da parte di Angus all'Hub, riforniscono i loro ranghi con schiavi e guidatori di carovane catturati, e cominciano a stabilire una base di comando nelle terre selvagge a nord dell'Hub e sud del bunker di Lost Hills. Spinti da una frenesia religiosa (e dalla necessitá di provvedere al loro numero molto più grande di soldati e discepoli), iniziano a fare incursioni piú frequentemente di prima, attirando l'attenzione della Confraternita d'acciaio. 2152 * Poiché la loro influenza si diffonde lentamente in tutte le distese, il Maestro trova degli umani, cultisti del giorno del giudizio, e invece di immergerli nelle vasche, esige la loro obbedienza come spie: il loro capo é un uomo chiamato Morpheus, un ex membro della banda chiamata Ripper, e dona i suoi seguaci al Maestro. Morpheus e i suoi cultisti formano il futuro nucleo dei Figli della Cattedrale. 2154 * L' armata del Maestro fa irruzione nel vault 17 e i suoi abitanti sono fatti prigionieri dal. Vengono successivamente trasformati in super mutanti, tra cui Lily Bowen. 2155 * I Gun Runner iniziano la loro carriera come produttori e commercianti di ottime armi.Vendortron dei Gun Runner in Fallout: New Vegas * La Confraternita manda alcune squadre di scout per rintracciare le Vipere - é piú un allenamento condotto dal padre di John Maxson, dato la Confraternita é convinta che un piccolo distaccamento di truppe in armatura atomica sarebbe sufficiente per affrontare un gruppo di predoni, non importa quanto sia grande. La squadra trova le Vipere e, aspettandosi che i predoni scappino spaventati, Maxson non tiene conto della ferocia religiosa delle Vipere (o delle loro armi avvelenate), e quando una freccia lo colpisce mentre non indossava l'elmetto, muore in poche ore. John Maxson assume il ruolo di Anziano e Rhombus diventa il nuovo capo dei Paladini. * I Paladini, ora guidati da Rhombus, iniziano una vera e propria campagna contro le Vipere, rintracciandoli e spazzandoli via quasi tutti nell'arco di un mese. Alcune delle Vipere sono in grado di fuggire a nord e ad est nelle montagne. ** Nota: '' Secondo Fallout Bible #6 di Chris Avellone, le Vipere non sono state mai piú sentite. É stato aggiunto lì, probabilmente perché non appaiono nel gioco finale, ma é incoerente con Fallout, in cui le Vipere sono menzionate da diversi personaggi (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) come ancora in circolazione. Le Vipere sopravvissute dovevano quindi essere ancora attive in California almeno fino al 2161. Inoltre, piccoli gruppi di Vipere possono essere trovati nella zona contaminata del Mojave nel 2281.'' * Dopo aver catturato una carovana di abitanti del vault, il Maestro viene a conoscenza della posizione del vault del Cimitero, il futuro sito della Cattedrale. Cattura gli abitanti e organizza lí le operazioni, e i cultisti umani cominciano a usare il vault come base di comando. Da qui, il Maestro inizia a inviare pattuglie alla ricerca di altri vault. Questa mossa é portata a termine nell'anno successivo, 2156. 2156 * Il Maestro vede dei vantaggi nello stabilire una benevola "religione" (i Figli della Cattedrale), e usarli come spie negli insediamenti della zona contaminata. I missionari dei Figli della Cattedrale si spargono lentamente nella terra desolata, agendo come occhi e orecchie per Morpheus e il Maestro. 2157 * Il Maestro viene a conoscenza della posizione del vault di Bakersfield, il vault 12, e invia un distaccamento di supermutanti per impossessarsene. Molti ghoul sono facilmente uccisi nell'attacco, e Set alla fine va a parlamentare coi supermutanti, spiegando di essere i sopravvissuti del vault che i supermutanti stanno cercando. Questi, arrabbiati per non aver trovato un vault intatto, allestiscono una piccola guarnigione sullo spartiacque per osservare gli abitanti e obbligano Set a collaborare nella guerra a venire. 2159 * Jon Zimmerman assume una banda di mercenari noti come i Regolatori per aiutare a proteggere Adytum da deathclaw e predoni.Menzionato in una conversazione con Gabriel, capo dei Gun Runner in Fallout. 2161 * Harold appare a Cittá vecchia nell'Hub. * Ottobre: Una pattuglia della Confraternita d'acciaio si imbatte in un supermutante morto nelle terre selvagge. Portano il cadavere agli Scribi e lo Scriba capo Vree inizia degli esami. * 5 dicembre 07:21: Fallout inizia - Il soprintendente del vault 13, Jacoren, manda l'Abitante del vault nella zona contaminata per trovare un sostituto per il chip dell'acqua. * 15 dicembre: L'Abitante del vault scopre Shady Sands e incontra Tandi, e Ian, che si unisce all'Abitante del vault nella ricerca del chip dell'acqua. * 30 dicembre: L'Abitante del vault recluta Dogmeat a Junktown. * Dicembre: Killian Darkwater prende il controllo di Junktown, scaccia quelli come Gizmo, e mette in pratica la sua idea di giustizia di frontiera. La vita é giusta e sicura con il suo comando. * Dicembre: Grazie alla persistenza dell'Abitante del vault, i Khan sono completamente distrutti, lasciando solo un sopravvissuto chiamato Darion. 2162 * 4 gennaio: L'Abitante del vault visita Scrapheap. (Non verificato, posizione presente solo in Fallout Demo). * 5 gennaio: Qualcuno inizia a rubare acqua dal magazzino nel vault 13. * 17 gennaio: L'Abitante del vault raggiunge l'Hub e negozia con i mercanti d'acqua per consegnare acqua al vault 13, dando al vault un po' di tempo in piú. * Gennaio: Con l'assistenza dell'Abitante del vault, Harold porta uguaglianza per la nuova popolazione dei ghoul dell'Hub con gli umani. Le due parti lavorano insieme, e l'Hub prospera. * 13 febbraio: L'Abitante del vault recupera il chip dell'acqua a Necropolis. Ian viene ucciso da un supermutante e ridotto in cenere. * 23 febbraio: I Figli della Cattedrale mandano il loro medico a Junktown. * 3 marzo: L'Abitante del vault sconfigge il Maestro. * 5 marzo: Il Cimitero é invaso dall'armata del Maestro. * 24 marzo: L'armata del Maestro attacca Necropolis, uccidendo tutti gli abitanti ghoul tranne Lenny, Cain e un altro ghoul nascosto dietro una biblioteca, lasciando dietro di sé una cittá veramente morta. * 4 aprile: L'armata del Maestro invade l'Hub. * 20 aprile: L'Abitante del vault distrugge la base militare di Mariposa. Dogmeat, essendo daltonico, non riconosce un campo di forza e carica, morendo difendendo il suo padrone. * 10 maggio: Fallout termina - L'Abitante del vault ritorna al vault 13, solo per sentirsi dire da Jacoren di andarsene. Alcuni membri del vault (guidati da Theresa, il capo della fazione "ritorno alla superficie", e inclusi i suoi sostenitori, Pat e Lyle), seguitano subito dopo. L'Abitante del vault s'incammina nella zona contaminata, lasciando dietro di sé il vault 13. * 23 maggio: L'armata del Maestro invade il bunker di Lost Hills. * La Confraternita d'acciaio aiuta gli altri avamposti umani a cacciare l'armata del Maestro con perdite minime su entrambi i lati del conflitto. La tecnologia avanzata della Confraternita viene lentamente reintrodotta in Nuova California, con poche interruzioni o problemi. La Confraternita d'acciaio rimane saggiamente fuori dalla struttura di potere, e diventa una grande struttura di ricerca e sviluppo. * 2 luglio: L'armata del Maestro invade Junktown. * 22 luglio: L'armata del Maestro invade Shady Sands. 2163 * 19 aprile: L'armata del Maestro invade il vault 13. Fallout termina definitivamente . (Gioco originale senza patch) 2165 * 12 maggio: L'Abitante del vault si toglie la tuta del vault e da questo giorno in avanti, non lo indosserá mai piú. * 10 luglio: L'Abitante del vault si dirige a nord con un piccolo gruppo di compagni del vault e viaggiatori e fonda il piccolo villaggio di Arroyo. 2167 * 18 agosto: La costruzione di Arroyo é completata. 2174 * Fallout termina definitivamente, quando l'armata del Maestro scopre il vault 13. (Versione del gioco con la patch) 2178 * Agosto: L'Istituto inizia la ricerca su dei campioni di VEF. 2180 * I Minutemen del Commonwealth difendono Diamond City da un attacco di supermutanti. * Con il loro villaggio che ha esaurito lo spazio e le risorse disponibili, molti Cipher adottano uno stile di vita nomade, tornando al villaggio solo occasionalmente per rifornire o crescere i bambini fino a quando non sono abbastanza grandi per badare a loro stessi. 2185 * Estate: A mezzogiorno, il supermutante Marcus e il paladino della Confraternita d'acciaio Jacob, incrociano i loro cammini molte miglia a sud-ovest di Broken Hills, e cominciano a colpirsi e spararsi a vicenda per alcuni giorni. Alla fine, si arrendono ridendo, incapaci di ottenere un vantaggio rispetto all'altro. I due iniziano a viaggiare insieme, discutendo su Unitá, sulla dottrina della Confraternita d'acciaio e se il Maestro avesse davvero potuto neuro-collegare la sua biologia alla rete dei computer della Cattedrale o meno. * Autunno: Marcus e Jacob, insieme a un gruppo di ghoul, umani e seguaci di super mutanti, fondano la comunitá di Broken Hills. 2186 * A Shady Sands, Tandi aiuta suo padre Aradesh a fondare una nuova comunitá e portare nuova vita nelle rovine del mondo. Sono i responsabili della Repubblica della Nuova California, i cui ideali si estendono su tutte le terre. * Primavera: Jacob saluta Marcus, quindi parte per una destinazione sconosciuta. 2187 * Nick Valentine e DiMA scappano dall'Istituto. 2188 * 2 ottobre: L'Abitante del vault ha una figlia, che in seguito diventa l'Anziana del villaggio. 2189 * La Repubblica della Nuova California é fondata tramite votazione come una vasta federazione di cinque stati: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, l'Hub e Dayglow. * I Seguaci dell'apocalisse diventano una grande influenza nella Nuova California. Grazie all'aiuto dell'Abitante del vault, ottengono il controllo del Cimitero. 2190 * Il vault 70 ei suoi abitanti usano i loro tre KREG per fondare la cittá di New Jerusalem tra le rovine di Salt Lake City. 2195 * Chris Avellone diventa il sindaco di Springfield. 2196 * Dopo la morte di Aradesh, Tandi é eletta all'unanimitá presidente dell'RNC dal consiglio. Come previsto, fará un lavoro eccezionale. 2197 * 1 gennaio, 06:29: Fallout Tactics inizia - Una squadra della Confraternita d'acciao, guidata dal Guerriero, viene inviata a liberare il villaggio di Brahmin Wood dai predoni.Fallout Tactics 2198 * L'Enclave riprende i lavori su varie tecnologie pre-guerra, incluse varianti dell'armatura atomica. Nessuno di questi é un miglioramento rispetto alla vecchia armatura tradizionale, e alcuni sono in realtá peggiori. * Fallout Tactics termina - Dopo aver attaccato il vault 0, il Guerriero distrugge il Calcolatore, l'IA impazzita del Vault 0, sconfiggendo il suo esercito robot. * Dopo anni di tentativi in modo "naturale", i ghoul della Riserva scoprono che sono davvero sterili. Il dottor Willem Clark e il dottor Sebastian inizia a escogitare un piano per consentire ai ghoul di procreare. 2200 * BOMB-002 viene sbalzata via dall'orbita e si schianta nel Grand Canyon. 2204 * All'interno della sezione segreta del vault 81, Curie completa il lavoro per una cura universale e tutti i campioni creati vengono archiviati correttamente. Si mette poi in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni da Vault-Tec, mentre parti del vault si deteriorano e i ratti talpa si liberano e si riproducono. 2208 * 16 gennaio: Dopo aver scritto le proprie memorie, l'Abitante del vault svanisce da Arroyo e si presume che sia morto. L'Abitante del vault lascia indietro la tuta del vault, piegata sul letto. Alcuni dicono che l'Abitante del vault fu preso dagli spiriti del cielo, altri che sentiva fosse tempo di andare avanti e lasciare che Anziani guidassero Arroyo verso il proprio destino. * 2 febbraio: Il ciclo di una luna (un mese) di lutto per l'Abitante del vault termina, e l'attivitá in Arroyo inizia a tornare alla normalitá. * 2 febbraio: L'allenamento finale della figlia dell'Abitante del vault per il ruolo di Anziana del villaggio, inizia. Si sottopone ad una grande quantitá di allenamento fisico ed educazione in varie abilitá scientifiche, matematiche e, naturalmente, armaiole. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel inizia - L'Iniziato, un iniziato della Confraternita d'acciaio appartenente alla spedizione Texas, viene inviato nella cittá di Carbon per trovare Rhombus e i suoi paladini.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel * Subito dopo l'arrivo dell'Iniziato a Carbon, arriva anche l'Abitante del vault e si stabilisce li per un po'. 2209 * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel finisce - Con le indicazioni dell'Abitante del vault, l'Iniziato trova la cittá di Los, distrugge la Chiesa dei perduti ed entra nel vault segreto. Attiva il sistema di autodistruzione all'interno e fugge con la monorotaia che porta a un'uscita nelle montagne, causando la distruzione dell'esercito di Attis, di Los e del vault segreto, terminanado anche la spedizone Texas della Confraternita d'acciaio. 2210 * 31 gennaio: La figlia dell'Abitante del vault assume la prova mistica, un ingrediente chiave ottenuto dalle piante allucinogene del giardino di Hakunin. Affronta la sfida nel Tempio delle prove, usando la sua abilitá oratoria per superare la maggior parte dei test dopo che la sua pistola si blocca (e si rompe) al primo livello. Fa numerose critiche al test, risultando in molte revisioni. ** ''Nota: La pistola rotta é quella vista sul suo tavolo nel filmato di apertura di Fallout 2.'' * 2 febbraio: La figlia dell'Abitante del vault ascende al ruolo di Anziana del villaggio. Governa con mano ferma e la sua saggezza é molto rispettata. 2215 * Per ordine presidenziale, gli scienziati dell'Enclave iniziano a lavorare su una versione aggiornata dell'armatura atomica. Molti prototipi sono sviluppati e testati. * 1 agosto: Il membro del Congresso Dick Richardson sale al potere all'interno dell'Enclave, aiutato dalla pressione di suo padre, il presidente Richardson. 2220 * La Riserva inizia ad acquistare schiavi umani delle varie tribú della regione. I ghoul scambiano le armi che fabbricano nelle loro officine sotterranee per uomini sani. I piú sani sono usati per gli esperimenti di procreazione dei ghoul, mentre il resto lavora finché non muoiono per esaurimento e malattie. * Il profeta e gli apostoli intolleranti di New Jerusalem votano ripetutamente per non commerciare con estranei provenienti da altre comunitá fallite, rifugiati o tribali. * 5 marzo: Il membro del Congresso Richard "Dick" Richardson é eletto presidente per il primo periodo di cinque anni, attraverso l'aiuto e la pressione politica di suo padre (il presidente Richardson precedente). * Ottobre: Gli scienziati dell'enclave sviluppano una versione affidabile dell'armatura atomica Mark II. I risultati del prototipo (e gli incidenti,le esplosioni e le morti) sono classificati per ordine del nuovo Presidente Richardson per motivi di morale. 2224 * Marzo: L'Istituto sviluppa due promettenti varietá di VEF e riceve nuovi soggetti dal Commonwealth per sperimentare. Il loro programma di organismi sintetici decide di procedere verso una nuova direzione di esplorazione che richiede DNA non irradiato. 2227 * Shaun viene rapito da agenti dell'Istituto e il coniuge dell'Unico superstite é assassinato nel vault 111. * Luglio: Dopo anni di ricerca e sperimentazione, il dottor Sebastian crea con successo un nato ghoul attraverso la procreazione, nella Riserva. L'ospite umano, come tutti quelli che lo precedono, muore durante il parto (evidentemente gli ospiti possono essere maschi o femmine). * Agosto: Il primo nato ghoul di successo. A causa della chimica radioattiva dei ghoul, il primo nato ghoul cresce rapidamente all'etá adulta in un mese. Il nato ghoul é chiamato Measles (morbillo) a causa delle sue grandi e gonfie ghiandole nella sua mascella. Solo tre altri nati ghoul nascono tra quest'anno e il 2253. L'esperimento di procreazione ha solo il 2% di successo. 2228 * I ghoul della zona contaminata della Capitale sono spinti sottoterra da mutanti e umani ostili, che formano l'Underworld nel Museo di storia.Dialogo di Winthrop in Fallout 3 2229 * Maggio:Incidente maschera rotta: Uno dei primi sinteci di terza generazione, il signor Carter, entra a Diamond City e dopo alcuni drink, estrae una pistola e uccide quattro o cinque persone prima di essere ucciso. La morte di Carter rivela al Commonwealth l'esistenza di sintetici avanzati.Publick Occurrences, La veritá sintetica 2231 * Edward Sallow é affidato alle cure dei Seguaci dell'apocalisse nel Cimitero. Il ragazzo viene allevato come scriba. * I Boomer, vagando nella zona contaminata del Mojave in cerca di un nuovo rifugio, incontrando la Base aeronautica di Nellis e si stabiliscono in quello che diventerá il loro nuovo rifugio.Dialogo di Robert House in Fallout: New Vegas * Jeremy Maxson, Alto Anziano della Confraternita d'acciaio, decide che é tempo di espandere le operazioni verso est. Manda una forza di spedizione composta da cinque paladini per confermare la posizione del bunker di Peterson. Il capo della spedizione, Andrea Brixley, scopre il bunker, ne disabilita la sicurezza e lo apre per usarlo come abitazione. Per oltre un decennio lei ei suoi compagni paladini esplorano l'est e stringono relazioni con molte delle tribú che abitano l'area. 2232 * Leonard Boyarsky é esiliato da Vault City. 2233 * Alcuni tribali arrabbiati, banditi e attaccanti dissociati si coalizzano contro New Jerusalem e la saccheggiano, uccidendo la maggior parte dei mormoni nel processo. 2235 * L'Enclave conduce degli esperimenti sui deathclaw, tentando di creare unitá speciali di combattimento da utilizzare in guerra in ambienti ostili. * Mentre c'era giá un piccolo numero di ghoul nell'area che presto sarebbe diventata la cittá di Gecko, la popolazione aumenta e si forma propriamente la cittá. Il nuovo afflusso di ghoul porta tecnologia recuperata e conoscenze, e la centrale elettrica a Gecko diventa operativa piú tardi quell'anno. Vault City considera i loro nuovi vicini con crescente preoccupazione. * Il nuovo profeta mormone, Judah Black, conduce la maggior parte dei resti della comunitá mormone verso nord a Ogden, Utah. Stabiliscono la cittá di New Canaan.Documentazione di Jericho. 2236 * Lavorando con alcuni abitanti del luogo, i mormoni mettono in funzione la centrale idrica di Jericho che fa scorrere acqua fresca a New Canaan. * 20 luglio: Gli esploratori dell'Enclave scoprono i resti della base militare di Mariposa e la trovano parzialmente distrutta. * Luglio - agosto: Gli scienziati dell'Enclave e il reparto chimico perlustrano i resti di Mariposa mentre le squadre d'assalto setacciano il deserto per degli schiavi che possono far lavorare tra le macerie della base militare e raggiungere le vasche del VEF. Una delle squadre include il soldato Frank Horrigan di 25 anni, recentemente temporaneamente rimosso dai servizi segreti del Presidente per aver commesso degli atti psicotici non documentati o altro. * Agosto: Melchior viene catturato da una pattuglia dell'Enclave e diventa parte della forza di scavo degli schiavi di Mariposa. * Settembre: Le squadre di costruzione dell'Enclave e gli schiavi supermutanti iniziano gli scavi. Scoprono il VEF e le mutazioni iniziano a verificarsi nei lavoratori umani. Frank Horrigan entra in contatto con il VEF e viene inviato ai laboratori dell'Enclave per degli studi. * Ottobre: Melchior inizia a mutare, ma mantiene la sua intelligenza e astuzia durante la trasformazione, rendendolo piú intelligente del supermutante medio. Rendendosi conto che l'Enclave ucciderá i supermutanti dopo aver ottenuto i dati VEF, inizia a usare il suo talento da mago per nascondere delle armi affinché i mutanti possano difendersi quando l'Enclave decide di fare a meno di loro. * 2236 - 2238: Horrigan muta gradualmente dall'esposizione al VEF, acquisendo il fisico e la stupidità comune dei supermutanti. É tenuto pesantemente sedato, operato e studiato. É cosciente solo per brevi periodi alla volta, quindi rapidamente sedato al termine di alcune sperimentazioni. 2237 * I restanti membri dell'Istituto di ricerca navale, guidati da Horace Pinkerton, liberano dai mirelurk il relitto di una portaerei spiaggiata che in seguito diventerà Rivet City, la più grande città della zona contaminata della Capitale.Dialogo di Pinkerton in '' 3]'' * Gennaio: L'Enclave, avendo ottenuto i dati VEF, abbandona il sito di base militare dopo che si sono verificate altre mutazioni, causando una seconda generazione di supermutanti - l'Enclave lascia una sola squadra per eliminare i supermutanti, ma questi usano gli armamenti che hanno nascosto nella base durante lo scavo, riducendo la squadra in cenere dopo aver subito pesanti perdite. I restanti schiavi supermutanti di prima e seconda generazione decidono di rimanere nella base e il gruppo forma una nuova comunitá. 2238 * Harold arriva a Gecko, e con qualche difficoltá, fa del suo meglio per aiutare i ghoul nella gestione della centrale nucleare. * Gli esploratori dell'RNC scoprono Eagle Rock e si rendono subito conto che é una fonte di energia e un po' di acqua - anche se una fonte pericolosa. Entro l'anno, arrivano dei minatori RNC, e altri arrivano poco dopo. Molti di loro sono reietti di altre comunitá. La cittá di Burham Springs é fondata da Trent Burham, un ricco mercante di miniere RNC. 2239 * 23 gennaio: I test iniziano a diminuire su Frank Horrigan. Viene suggerito che sia utilizzato come operativo sul campo, prima effettuando alcune prove nella zona contaminata contro le popolazioni locali. * 27 marzo: Frank Horrigan é reinventato per il suo nuovo ruolo. Una nuova versione di armatura atomica é costruita per ospitare la sua massa e gli viene sigillata addosso. Dopo alcuni test sul campo orribilmente di successo, Horrigan diventa la soluzione dell'Enclave a numerosi problemi. * 25 aprile: Avviene l'incontro inaugurale del consiglio di Rivet City, costituito da Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes e Brad Danvers. La cittá prende ufficialmente il proprio nome.Nota "Minuti del consiglio di Rivet City in Fallout 3 2240 * Thomas Moore arriva a Vault City e diventa cittadino.Menzionato in una conversazione con il Primo cittadino Lynette in Fallout 2 * Goodneighbor é fondato da un gruppo di criminali esiliati da Diamond City.Menzionato in una schermata di caricamento * Si verifica la Battaglia del castello. I Minutemen del Commonwealth vengono lasciati senza base dopo che il quartier generale é distrutto da una regina mirelurk. Radio freedom si spegne.Guida di sopravvivenza dell'abitante del vault di Fallout 4: "Gli storici hanno notato che il nome originale di questo insediamento era Fort Independence, ma il popolo del Commonwealth ora fa riferimento ad esso semplicemente come il Castello. Questo luogo ha una lunga e ricca di storia: é uno dei primi forti in America e precede la guerra rivoluzionaria, ma negli ultimi tempi é servito come base per le operazioni dei Minutemen mentre tentavano (fallendo) di istituire un governo provvisorio. Nel 2240 il Castello fu in parte distrutto da un gigantesco mirelurk e la maggior parte del comando dei Minutemen morí. Tuttavia, si é generalmente d'accordo che la posizione potrebbe ancora diventare un'eccellente base operativa per i Minutemen (e un insediamento eccezionale) se venisse recuperata dalle creature del mare. Da notare che le informazioni della mappa si riferiscono ai corridoi coperti all'interno delle mura di fortificazione." 2241 * Junktown diventa un nuovo paese-membro della Repubblica della Nuova California. * In questo periodo, il vertibird di Daisy Whitman si schianta vicino alla cittá di Klamath a causa di un malfunzionamento del rotore. Più tardi, Lily Bowen usa le parti della veivolo rotto per creare la sua arma distintiva, la lama di Vertibird. * Herbert Dashwood incontra Argyle e gli ruba la fidanzata. Sono migliori amici da allora.Dialogo Herbert Dashwood in Fallout 3 * Nella zona contaminata della Capitale, l'insediamento di Megaton viene attaccato dai predoni. Durante l'attacco, il padre di Colin Moriarty viene ucciso e Colin eredita la sua ricchezza, tra cui il saloon di Moriarty. * La peggiore stagione secca in molti anni provoca una siccitá nella zona della California settentrionale, danneggiando raccolti e bramini sia ad Arroyo che Modoc. * Gennaio: I primi campioni di jet cominciano ad arrivare a Redding, per gentile concessione della famiglia Mordino. * Febbraio: Vault City rifiuta le offerte di alleanze sia con la famiglia Bishop di New Reno e l'RNC. * Febbraio: Un gruppo di esplorazione del vault 101, guidato da Anne Palmer, esplora l'area di Springvale e Megaton .Nota Rapporti degli esploratori in Fallout 3 * Marzo: Iniziano gli attacchi dei banditi alle carovane verso Vault City. * 15 maggio: '''Introduzione di ''Fallout 2 - L'Enclave invia una sequenza codificata al vault 13, attivando il suo computer centrale e dichiarando che é ora di lasciare il vault. Martin Frobisher riunisce gli abitanti del vault 13 per guardare il video "Lasciare il Vault", un filmato della Vault-Tec sulle regole da seguire dopo che gli abitanti avranno lasciato il vault. * 16 maggio: Meno di un giorno dopo, il vault 13 viene aperto, solo per essere accolto da due squadre di assalto dell'Enclave. Le squadre uccidono tre degli abitanti del vault che "resistono alla cattura" e rapiscono tutti gli altri. * 17 maggio: I curatori di animali dell'Enclave mandano un'unitá di deathclaw intelligenti al vault 13 da una distanza di sicurezza, per uccidere chiunque indaghi sul vault e nascondere il coinvolgimento dell'Enclave. Altri deathclaw intelligenti vengono mandati nel deserto che circonda il vault 13, per controllare di eventuali fuggiaschi o testimoni. * 25 luglio, 08:24: Fallout 2'' inizia''' - Il Prescelto inizia la sua prova mistica, scendendo nel Tempio delle prove come sua madre prima di lui. * 27 luglio: Il Prescelto lascia la comunitá in fallimento di Arroyo in cerca di un Kit di realizzazione del giardino dell'eden. * 30 agosto: Il Prescelto si ritrova in mezzo a uno scontro tra Frank Horrigan e dei civili. I civili resistono alle sue richieste e vengono giustiziati. * 23 ottobre: Una visione di Hakunin appare per la prima volta al Prescelto in un sogno. 2242 * Due sintetici, Armitage e A3-21, vengono costruiti nel Commonwealth dall'Istituto. * Nuclear Nellie, un cannone stile howitzer in grado di sparare un guscio nucleare, é reso funzionale alla Riserva. Un guscio "sporco" viene creato per essere usato sui nemici di Willem. Tuttavia, poiché il cavo di sollevamento pesante é rotto, non c'é modo di spostare il cannone dal suo covo sotterraneo. * Jeremy Maxson rinomina il bunker di Todd Peterson in onore del suo famoso antenato, Roger Maxson. Quindi invia un squadrone per l'occupazione. Andrea Brixley é promossa ad Anziana, le viene dato il grado di Generale, e posta al comando. Anche il resto della squadra esplorativa riceve il titolo di Anziano. * 21 gennaio: Hakunin appare al Prescelto in un sogno per la seconda volta. * 21 aprile: Hakunin appare al Prescelto in un sogno per la terza volta, indipendentemente dal progresso del Prescelto. * 20 luglio: Arroyo viene attaccato dai soldati dell'Enclave, gli abitanti del villaggio sono ridotti in schiavitú e portati alla piattaforma petrolifera. Il Prescelto ha una quarta e ultima visione di Hakunin. * Autunno: Fallout 2 termina - Il Prescelto entra nella piattaforma petrolifera dell'Enclave usando la petroliera danneggiata e distrugge la piattaforma petrolifera della Poseidon, uccidendo il Presidente degli Stati Uniti e ponendo fine ai piani dell'Enclave per il dominio del mondo. * Dopo la distruzione dell'Enclave, i rifugiati di Arroyo e del vault 13 si ristabiliscono, costruendo una nuova comunitá con l'aiuto del Kit di realizzazione del giardino dell'eden. Trovandosi a centinaia di chilometri dal loro vault, i membri del vault 13 scelgono di unirsi agli abitanti del villaggio per stabilire una nuova comunitá. La loro esperienza tecnica, unita alla capacitá di sopravvivenza del villaggio, consente al nuovo insediamento di crescere e prosperare. Due generazioni della stessa linea di sangue sono riunite, e il loro salvatore, il Prescelto, diventa l'Anziano, presiedendo il villaggio negli anni a venire. * L'Anziana di Arroyo vive per molti anni dopo la distruzione dell'Enclave. Sembra felice che l'antica separazione tra il vault 13 e l'Abitante del vault sia stata riconciliata, e per molte volte dice al Prescelto di desiderare che l'Abitante del vault fosse vivo per vedere tutto questo. Certa che la sicurezza del nuovo villaggio era stata assicurata e la nuova comunitá era fiorente, l'Anziana morí pochi mesi dopo nel sonno. Molti dei piú anziani residenti di Arroyo credono che ora viva nel vault del cielo, dicendo all'Abitante del vault delle coraggiose azioni del Prescelto. * Le relazioni tra Slags e gli abitanti di Modoc prosperano. Tra i due popoli, Modoc prospera e diventa una grande comunitá agricola, fornendo cibo a tutte le regioni periferiche. * Lo scambio di schiavi di Metzger nel Den si espande notevolmente, dandogli influenza e potere in quasi tutta la zona. Gli schiavi vengono fatti riprodurre e alla fine nessuno é al riparo dalla minaccia di essere ridotto in schiavitú. I viaggiatori evitano il Den, sentendo gli orrori commessi tra le sue mura. * Ottimizzare la centrale elettrica di Gecko diventa il primo passo per creare uno spirito di cooperazione tra Gecko e Vault City. La crescente produzione di energia elettrica di Gecko diventa strumentale per aiutare l'espansione di Vault City. * Negli anni successivi alla distruzione dell'Enclave, Vault City continua a ristagnare, soffocando nel suo stesso isolazionismo. Il suo generatore del vault 8, che non é stato progettato per supportare una popolazione cosí numerosa, impedisce l'espansione necessaria di Vault City. Alla fine, la cittá é assorbita dall'RNC, che si é diffusa costantemente verso nord dalla sua fondazione. * Non molto tempo dopo la distruzione dell'Enclave, la famiglia Bishop di New Reno é benedetta con un bambino. Questo bambino sembra avere poco in comune con i Bishop, preferendo invece trascorrere le sue giornate esplorando la zona contaminata. Quando compie tredici anni, prende il controllo della famiglia Bishop e li conduce alla vittoria sulle restanti famiglie di New Reno. Muore tranquillamente nel sonno all'etá di settantatré anni, senza mai conoscere il suo vero padre. * Sebbene la famiglia Wright non si sia mai completamente ripresa dalla morte di Richard, venire a conoscenza che l'assassino fosse stato assicurato alla giustizia, allevia il loro sonno tormentato. * Myron muore meno di un anno dopo la sconfitta dell'Enclave, pugnalato da un tossicodipendente assuefatto da jet, mentre beveva al Den. La sua scoperta del jet viene rapidamente dimenticata, e nessuno si ricorda piú il suo nome. * Il Prescelto continua a sentir parlare di Harold di tanto in tanto. Apparentemente, l'albero che cresce dalla sua testa é diventato più grande, e se si deve credere alle voci, da esso cresce della frutta. Si dice che i semi siano straordinariamente duri, e molti di loro hanno messo radici anche nei tratti piú aridi della zona contaminata. * Diversi anni dopo aver acquistato il chip dell'escavatore dal Prescelto, Marge LeBarge é in grado di acquistare e controllare sia Morningstar che la nuova minera Kokoweef appena aperta. Marge é una scelta facile come Sindaco e, usando il suo nuovo potere politico, fa unire Redding alla crescente Repubblica della Nuova California in cambio di un posto nella Sala del Congresso dell'RNC. * Con la distruzione della cospirazione per distruggere i mutanti, Broken Hills inizia a prosperare. Poi l'uranio si esaurisce. La cittá, avendo perso la sua unica ragione di esistere, sparisce lentamente. Gli abitanti portano le loro ricchezze con loro, lasciando il posto una cittá fantasma desolata e spazzata dal vento. Restano solo alcuni piú testardi che vivono un'esistenza patetica, ma alla fine scompaiono anche loro. * Ispirato all'esempio del Prescelto, Marcus viaggia oltre le grandi montagne ad est, alla ricerca di altri rifugiati dell'esercito del Maestro. Il Prescelto non ha piú notizie di lui. * Con il supporto della Repubblica della Nuova California che il Prescelto assicura, gli occupanti del vault 15 diventano presto membri autosufficienti e produttivi della societá.FortCaesar.txt: Righe 107-111 * L'aiuto del Prescelto con il vault 15 ha spinto la Nuova California a civilizzare i propri vicini. Sebbene ci siano molti piú ostacoli da superare, l'RNC ora ha un punto d'appoggio nelle distese settentrionali. * Le Shi prosperano, creando una specie botanica che cresce tra le radiazioni che circondano la loro amata cittá. Sebbene questo vitigno non possa crescere in altri terreni, gli Shi si prendono cura di nutrirlo nelle loro terre. Continuano a crescere in forza e importanza, formando le basi di un nuovo impero. * La distruzione dell'Enclave cancella ogni traccia del Presidente Richardson dalla storia. Ora il titolo di "Presidente" é usato semplicemente nelle storie per spaventare i bambini. * I vagabondi della petroliera alla fine si rimettono in cammino per un'altro luogo. 2244 * I rifugiati cominciano ad arrivare a New Canaan in molti, raccontando storie di una guerra ad ovest. 2245 * Judah Black muore di vecchiaia. * L'RNC ferma la produzione sulle linee ferroviarie. Il bisogno di carbone diminuisce e si formano i Powder ganger. 2246 * Sallow e Bill Calhoun, un compagno Seguace, vengono inviati ad est per studiare i dialetti tribali e si incontrano con il mormone missionario Joshua Graham.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide collector's edition * Durante la spedizione, Sallow scopre un deposito di libri storici, alcuni dei quali riguardanti l'antica Roma, tra cui Commentarii di Giulio Cesare stesso, che affascina il giovane. * L'RNC si adopera per eliminare totalmente la presenza dell'Enclave dalla Nuova California, in quella che é conosciuta come guerra RNC-Enclave. 2247 * Graham, Calhoun e Sallow vengono catturati dalla tribú dei Blackfoot, secondo Sallow per riscatto. Il giovane Sallow allora usa le sue conoscenze per addestrare i tribali, vicini alla distruzione da parte dei loro nemici, all'arte della guerra, impressionandoli abbastanza da essere nominato il loro capo. * Sallow assume il nome dell'antico imperatore romano, Caesar, e fa di Joshua Graham il suo braccio destro. Decide di creare un impero modellato sullo storico Impero Romano, con l'intenzione di cancellare le identitá individuali dei tribali e sostituirli tutti con un'unica cultura monolitica: la Legione. * La 5ª compagnia ingegneri fa esplodere le miniere Burham, provocando incendi incredibili che divampano in tutta la zona, anche nelle vene di carbone incassato nella roccia. Molti muoiono. Molti diventano dei gehenna. L'RNC abbandona Burham Springs. * Dopo essere uscito da uno strana e potente febbre, Jeremiah Rigdon afferma che un angelo gli é apparso in una visione, chiamandolo ad essere il profeta vivente di dio. 2248 * La presidente Tandi si ammala e muore all'etá di 103 anni. La suo vicepresidente Joanna Tibbett giura come nuovo presidente dell'RNC. * Caesar inizia la sua conquista delle tribú dell'Arizona a nord, del Colorado a sud-ovest, del Nuovo Messico ad ovest e dello Utah a sud-est. * Hannibal Hamlin diventa uno schiavo all'etá di 15 anni.Dialogo di Hannibal Hamlin in Fallout 3 * In Occidente, si verificano "i saccheggi del 370". Il gruppo di Porter cerca di rapinare il magazzino e la banca dell'RNC per ottenre i soldi per pagare i propri uomini. Vengono individuati dall'RNC e finiscono col "far saltare" il caveau, rovinando completamente le possibilitá economiche future nell'area (le circostanze esatte sono sconosciute, il gruppo di Porter in realtá non ruba i soldi, ma spariscono ugualmente). Catturato, venduto da Spineless Stan Lowery (un uomo della 370ª squadra che non ha partecipato ai saccheggi perché temeva di essere ucciso nel tentativo). Porter si sente in colpa per il suo ruolo nel crollo della parte orientale dell'RNC, dal momento che le sue azioni hanno rovinato ogni possibilitá che l'economia si stabilizzasse. Porter e la sua banda vengono arrestati e imprigionati a Black Canyon. * Dodici persone audaci si avvicinano a Burham Springs per recuperare quello che possono. Due anni dopo, sono tutti morti tranne Phil, Sparky e Frank LaFrancis. * Quasi la metá dei residenti di New Canaan parte perché crede che Jeremiah Rigdon non é il vero profeta vivente. Partono con il vescovo Mordecai. 2249 * I membri della squadra di Porter tentano la fuga molte volte, ma non sono in grado di trovare una via d'uscita e vengono catturati o si arrendono. Almeno una fuga fu pianificata dal luogotenente Gov Dodge. Dodge sperava che Porter tornasse a raccogliere i soldi del caveau esploso, ma la fuga che organizzó fece liberare solo alcuni del 308°, non il 370°, e dal momento che Porter non ha rubato i soldi del caveau, non saprebbe comunque dove trovarli. * Viene stabilito un lucroso commercio di schiavi tra la Legione di Caesar e la tribú dei Blackfoot. * Estate: Il bordello Blue Destiny, quello preferito di Herbert Dashwood, viene chiuso quando le ragazze muoiono a causa di un'epidemia di colera.Voci dei terminali della Torre di Tenpenny in Fallout 3 2250 * Caesar si dichiara figlio di Marte, dio della guerra romano. * La banda di Porter (i 370°) e il 308° vengono mandati a Denver come forza-lavoro. Questo ha anche liberato piú spazio nella prigione per alcuni prigionieri piú pericolosi, dato che il luogo si stava sovraffollando. Durante il viaggio muoiono in circa la metá dagli scontri con schiavisti, tribali, scorpioni radioattivi e altri mostri. * Daniel va a cercare i suoi sei bovini in una tempesta e viene catturato dai robot della prigione. Inoltre, il vescovo Mordecai e altri cinque ritornano a New Canaan come unici superstiti del loro tentativo di ripristinare New Jerusalem. * Harmon Jurley diventa il comandante degli schavisti di Paradise Falls. 2251 * Herbert Dashwood è votato "ghoul onorario" ad Underworld. * La banda di Porter raggiunge Denver. Obiettivi: una volta lí, devono cercare di rovistare tra il maggior numero di edifici possibili, stabilire un percorso per l'avamposto e aprire la strada per l'occupazione dell'RNC. Costruiscono un accampamento. * Dei cani invadono il vecchio campo di rottami. * 10 maggio: Jillian McKinley é catturata dai robot ULYSSES. I Rusty Hooks perdono il loro migliore e solo meccanico e fabbro d'armi. Sid é "volontario" per prendere il suo posto. 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar arriva all'Oasi.Dialogo di Bloomseer Poplar in Fallout 3 * Il 15enne Scott Wollinski viene venduto a un mercante di carovane da suo padre, che spera in una vita migliore per suo figlio. Wollinski viaggiava con le carovane per alcuni anni, lavorando come dipendente a contratto, fino a quando non acquista la propria libertá e si sistema a Canterbury Commons. * 15 giugno: Kyle "the Hook" e i suoi Rusty Hooks scoprono il centro spaziale di Bloomfield e lo dichiarano la loro casa. * 30 giugno: Sid scopre come accendere il sub-reattore. Bloomfield ha ancora una volta energia, ma il sub-reattore funziona solo al 45% di efficienza. 2253 * 38 cittadini RNC vengono massacrati da dei banditi del Mojave. Il presidente Joanna Tibbett viene fatta dimettere tramite votazione dal congresso dell'RNC, dopo una "timida" reazione al massacro, e viene sostituita da Wendell Peterson. * Il presidente Peterson invia tre battaglioni di fanteria RNC nella zona contaminata del Mojave. * 23 ottobre: Il Prigioniero fugge dalla prigione Tibbets, condannando il mondo e creando un olocausto di proporzioni epiche. * 23 ottobre: Le torrette a Bloomfield diventano semi-attive - non si muovono, ma le lenti e il sensore ottico si accendono e iniziano i rilevamenti per i prigionieri fuggiti da Big MT. I robot ignorano i Rusty Hooks. * Ottobre: Il dottor Presper e i suoi seguaci RNC scoprono i codici per disattivare le torrette e i robot di sicurezza di Bloomfield, assieme ai codici di lancio dei razzi spaziali. Invadono l'amata Bloomfield di Kyle - Kyle ei suoi uomini non resistono al dottor Presper e alla sua brigata meglio equipaggiata - e si lanciano nello spazio per attraccare alla B.O.M.B.-001. Quattro soldati RNC rimangono indietro per impedire a chiunque di lanciare il secondo razzo. I Rusty Hooks si tengono lontani dalla piattaforma di lancio e "cooperano" con le guardie RNC. 2254 * Una spedizione della Confraternita d'acciaio guidata da Owyn Lyons, é inviata a Washington, D.C. sulla costa orientale per cercare tecnologie, investigare sui rapporti dell'attivitá dei supermutanti e ristabilire il contatto con la squadra che era stata mandata lí prima, non sapendo che la nave che trasportava la squadra della Confraternita si é schiantata vicino a Chicago durante una tempesta.Dialogo dello scriba Rothchild in Fallout 3 2255 * Caesar stabilisce la prima capitale della Legione tra le rovine di Flagstaff, Arizona. * Sulla via per la zona contaminata della Capitale, la forza di spedizione della Confraternita attacca la cittá di predoni chiamata "Il Pitt" e la rade al suolo. Quest'evento é in seguito conosciuto come il Flagello. Subiscono solo una vittima, Ismaele Ashur che é creduta morto.Dialogo del paladino Kodiak in Fallout 3 * La forza di spedizione della Confraternita d'acciaio guidata da Owyn Lyons arriva nella zona contaminata della Capitale.Dialogo della scriba Jameson in Fallout 3 * La Confraternita d'acciaio stabilisce la Cittadella come base operativa principale nelle rovine del Pentagono. 2256 * Il figlio del Prescelto, di soli tredici anni, prende il controllo della famiglia dei Bishop e li conduce alla vittoria sulle restanti famiglie di New Reno 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny assume Tara Fields, Jeff Strayer, Dave, Dukov e Crowley per razziare Fort Constantine. * Il Vagabondo solitario é presumibilmente concepito nell'ottobre di quest'anno. 2258 * 13 luglio: Il prologo di Fallout 3 inizia - Nasce il Vagabondo solitario e Catherine muore durante il parto. * James, sconvolto dalla perdita della moglie, viaggia al vault 101 con suo figlio passando per Megaton, aiutato dal paladino Cross, abbandonando il progetto Purificazione.Dialogo di Madison Li in Fallout 3 2259 * Madison Li arriva a Rivet City e assume la direzione del laboratorio scientifico della cittá da Horace Pinkerton. L'intero staff di Pinkerton inizia a lavorare con Li. Stancho di questo, Pinkerton si trasferisce all'arco di Rivet City e diventa un recluso, continuando i suoi esperimenti da solo. * James viene assunto dal soprintendente, Alphonse Almodovar, come medico del vault 101. * Viene celebrato il primo compleanno del Vagabondo solitario nel Vault 101 2260 * Un generatore della Cittadella va in sovraccarico, creando errori nelle routine di intelligenza artificiale del medico robot chiamato Sawbones, dandogli intelligenza oltre la sua programmazione e una antipatia per i suoi padroni umani.Dialogo di Sawbones in Fallout 3 * La madre di Amata Almodovar muore per cause sconosciute.Questa data é dalla Guida ufficiale del gioco con l'ipotesi che Amata e il Vagabondo solitario abbiano la stessa etá. 2264 * Butch DeLoria inizia a prendersela con il Vagabondo solitario 2265 * Bannon arriva a Rivet City e aiuta a farla diventare un centro di commercio della zona contaminata della CapitaleDialogo di Bannon in Fallout 3 (o almeno cosí afferma). * A 7 anni una ragazza di Little Lamplight uccide un ratto talpa con un coltello grande come un braccio, e si fa chiamare come l'arma. É considerata una celebritá da allora. 2267 * I Great Khan arrivano nella zona contaminata del Mojave. * I Regolatori appaiono per la prima volta nella zona contaminata della Capitale durante questo periodo. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, un tecnico del vault 101, perde una copia di Elettronica di Dean. * 12 luglio: Stanley Armstrong con l'aiuto di Andy, ripara il depuratore d'acqua del vault 101. * 13 luglio: Il Vagabondo solitario celebra il proprio decimo compleanno e riceve dei regali: un Pip-Boy 3000, un berretto da baseball da bambino, una poesia di compleanno, un fumetto Grognak il barbaro, una torta dolce e un fucile ad aria compressa 2269 * Uno schiavo chiamato Caleb Smith fugge dai suoi padroni e si unisce a un gruppo banditi. 2270 * Le forze dell'RNC guidate dal generale Kimball distruggono le tribú nell'area di Bullhead City. 2271 * Uno schiavo chiamato Hannibal Hamlin fugge dal suo padrone. * Daisy Roe, la sorella di Ernest "Zio" Roe, moglie di Louis Pacion, e madre di Derek Pacion viene uccisa in un attacco di predoni alla sua carovana. * Il patto di unificazone dei Mercenari viene firmato tra l'RNC e i Mercenari del deserto. É in questo periodo che l'RNC si sposta nell'area di New Vegas.Targa del monumento dell'avamposto del Mojave in Fallout: New Vegas 2272 * Tre Cani riavvia Galaxy News Radio, che opera sotto la protezione dei contingenti della Confraternita.Dialogo di Tre Cani in Fallout 3 * La Repubblica della Nuova California stabilisce l'avamposto del Mojave. * Johnson Nash e Ruby Nash si spostano a Primm come agenti della Mojave Express. * Nova si sposta a Megaton. 2273 * Reilly crea i mercenari di Reilly. * Il caporale Sterling dei mercenari dell'RNC, viene catturato e torturato dai legionari della Legione di Caesar. Riesce a scappare rotolando nel fiume Colorado lungo un argine ed é salvato da dei compagni mercenari.Dialogo del caporale Sterling in Fallout: New Vegas * Aaron Kimball si ritira dall'esercito e si candida per un ufficio da governatore dell'Hub. * Wendell Peterson viene fatto dimettere tramite votazione e Kimball ne prende il posto come presidente dell'RNC, a soli due mesi dall'inizio della sua carriera politica. 2274 * Gli esploratori dell'RNC raggiungono Hoover Dam, quindi il signor House recluta e civilizza tre tribú, le Tre famiglie. Quando l'RNC raggiunge le rovine di Las Vegas, sono in grado di tornare a casa con dei racconti di una cittá di luci nel mezzo del deserto. Non molto tempo dopo, il denaro di turisti inizia ad entrare nella neo-battezzata New Vegas. * L'RNC firma a malincuore il trattato di New Vegas. L'RNC é autorizzata a prendere il controllo di Hoover Dam e ad istituire il loro quartier generale a Camp McCarran, pur riconoscendo il signor House e le tre famiglie come legittimi proprietari della Strip. Il 5% dell'energia dalla diga viene trasferita alla Strip, mentre il resto torna in California. * Hoover Dam riparte e la Strip divampa di luce. Il primo gruppo di cittadini RNC privilegiati e curiosi visita la Strip. La Strip é aperta per affari. * MacCready diventa il sindaco di Little Lamplight.Dialogo di May MacCready in Fallout 3 * Hannibal Hamlin trova la testa di Lincoln e stabilisce l'organizzazione anti-schiavitú nota come Tempio dell'unione. * 3 agosto: Il Vagabondo solitario passa il GOATData del Pip-Boy durante la missione Futuro imperfetto * Louis Pacion viene ucciso in un attacco di banditi alla sua carovana proprio come sua moglie Daisy Roe, tre anni prima. Il loro figlio Derek é accolto dal fratello di Daisy Ernest Roe, sindaco di Canterbury Commons 2275 * Camp McCarran, quartier generale dell'RNC nella zona contaminata del Mojave, viene fondato. Inizia il conflitto con la divisione del Mojave della Confraternita d'acciaio. * Il governo RNC cessa di sostenere ufficialmente i Seguaci dell'apocalisse e stabilisce il proprio Ufficio della Scienza e dell'Industria. * Benny uccide Bingo e prende il controllo dei Presidenti. I presidenti iniziano quindi a rinnovare il The Tops. * I genitori di Maggie muoiono in un attacco di banditi e viene salvata dalla guardia della carovana Billy Creel. * Gli esploratori della Legione riferiscono che l'RNC ha occupato e riavviato Hoover Dam, ripristinando l'alimentazione elettrica alla Strip. Caesar inizia a pianificare la guerra contro l'RNC. * 2275 - 2276: Le forze della Legione si riuniscono gradualmente ad est del fiume Colorado. L'RNC si rende conto della minaccia quando gli eploratori non tornano dalle spedizioni a est. 2276 * Henry Casdin e alcuni membri della Confraternita d'acciaio lasciano la Cittadella e formano i Rinnegati della Confraternita.Dialogo condi Owyn Lyons e Henry Casdin in Fallout 3 * La Confraternita d'acciaio del Mojave, guidata dall'Anziano Elijah, subisce un duro colpo nella perdita di HELIOS One durante l'Operazione: Sole ardente dell'RNC. * 2 ottobre: William Brandice trasferisce la propria famiglia a Grayditch, dopo aver lasciato Navarro, abbandonando l'esercito dell'Enclave.Voci del terminale di W.Brandice * 15 novembre: Il medico scienziato Weston Lesko si trasferisce a Grayditch, trasferendosi con Fred Wilks e suo figlio Bryan. Si trasferisce presto in una baracca 2277 * L'anno previsto in cui il vault 13 sarebbe dovuto essere aperto, secondo l'esperimento in Fallout 2. * Harold appare nella zona contaminata della Capitale. Viene scoperto da molte persone che iniziano ad adorarlo come un dio, e un piccolo ed esclusivo culto conosciuto come Treeminder inizia a formarsi in segreto. Bob inizia a sbocciare e molte piante crescono nell'area, che diventa verde e piena di vita, in netto contrasto con il deserto esterno. * La Legione di Caesar si sposta nel Mojave, creando la loro base operativa a Fortification Hill. * La Prima battaglia di Hoover Dam ha luogo. Le forze della Legione di Caesar sotto il comando di Joshua Graham tentano di prendere Hoover Dam dall'RNC. Sebbene l'attacco abbia inizialmente successo, l'RNC attira la Legione in una trappola e la fa ritirare. La maggior parte di Boulder City viene ridotta in macerie nella battaglia. Il Legato Graham, che Caesar ritiene responsabile per la sconfitta, é rivestito di pece, gli viene dato fuoco ed é buttato nel Grand Canyon, come esempio per gli altri. * Una banda di predoni tenta un assalto a Megaton ma falliscono quando il loro capo Boppo viene colpito e ucciso dallo sceriffo della cittá, Lucas Simms. * 17 agosto, 09:04: Il prologo di Fallout 3 termina e Fallout 3 inizia - James scompare dal vault 101 cosí il Vagabondo Solitario (19 anni) corre in superficie per cercarlo. * Uno schiavo di nome Wernher viaggia verso la zona contaminata della Capitale da Il Pitt per mezzo di un carretto arrugginito, in cerca dell'aiuto di qualcuno per liberare il suo popolo da degli oppressori schiavisti e in un altro giorno sconosciuto, incontra il Vagabondo solitario, che decide il destino degli schiavi e cambia il destino del Pitt per sempre. * I Rinnegati della Confraternita cercano assistenza quando cercano di recuperare preziosi pezzi di tecnologia dalla struttura della Virtual Strategic Solutions nella zona contaminata della Capitale. Il Vagabondo solitario arriva piú tardi in una data sconosciuta e li assiste prendendo parte alla simulazione della riconquista di Anchorage. * Il Vagabondo solitario entra a Megaton alla ricerca del proprio padre e incontra Moira Brown al Craterside Supply. Moira, con l'aiuto del Vagabondo solitario, scrive la Guida alla sopravvivenza della zona contaminata. Il libro diventa cosí ampiamente usato che migra attraverso gli Stati Uniti, con delle copie che appaiono nella zona contaminata del Mojave nel 2281. * Il dottor Weston Lesko inizia la sua sperimentazione alla stazione Marigold, tentando di ridurre le dimensioni della formica gigante, trasformandole nella formica di fuoco per sbaglio, che poi procedono a distruggi la cittá di Grayditch. * James, il padre del Vagabondo solitario, si sacrifica al progetto Puritá per ostacolare il tentativo del colonnello Autumn di requisire la struttura per l'Enclave. Diverse altre persone al progetto sopravvivono. * Il Vagabondo solitario parte per trovare un kit di realizzazione del giardino dell'eden. * Fallout 3 (senza espansioni) termina - Il Vagabondo solitario attiva il progetto Puritá, rifiutando la richiesta dell'Enclave di sabotare il depuratore e la zona contaminata della Capitale é cambiata per sempre. La base aeronautica Adams viene distrutta. La Confraternita d'acciaio della costa orientale inizia a distribuire l'aqua pura ad un'assetata zona contaminata della Capitale. L'Enclave perde la guerra, quasi tutta l'influenza e la prominenza nella zona contaminata della Capitale, portandoli a un futuro incerto. * Madison Li lascia la zona contaminata della Capitale e viaggia verso il Commonwealth. * Una nave a vapore, la Duchess Gambit, viaggia lungo il fiume Potomac e attracca a sud-est di Alexandria Arms nella zona contaminata della Capitale. Il traghettatore offre agli avventurieri la possibilitá di raggiungere Point Lookout. Il Vagabondo solitario intraprende un viaggio alla ricerca di tesori pre-bellici, ma scopre invece una faida tra due parti precedenti la Guerra.Point Lookout viene rilasciato dopo Broken Steel, e il sito ufficiale di Fallout ha confermato che Mothership Zeta é l'avventura finale del Vagabondo solitario, e quindi l'ordine di pubblicazione dei contenuti aggiuntivi é l'ordine cronologico della storia di Fallout 3. * La Terra viene salvata dal Vagabondo solitario da una minaccia aliena, dopo la propria cattura nel nord della zona contaminata della Capitale da un'astronave aliena chiamata Zeta, prendendo il controllo della nave con un tipico gruppo di sopravvissuti del passato della Terra, e distruggendo un altra astronave aliena vicino a Zeta.Sito ufficiale di Fallout: "L'avventura finale e la piú fantastica dell'abitante del vault". * Il vault 81 apre le porte al Commonwealth invitando la comunicazione e il commercio molto necessario con qualsiasi insediamento amichevole. Questa mossa é dovuta all'assoluta necessitá di cibo e parti di ricambio per sistemare il vault di duecento anni, dato che esiste ancora un forte sentimento isolazionista tra la popolazione. 2278 * Tabitha riunisce un gruppo di supermutanti di Mariposa e fonda lo stato di Utobitha nel complesso radio a Black Mountain.J.E. Sawyer, parlando di Fallout: New Vegas * L'RNC massacra dozzine di Great Khan a Bitter Springs. * Dopo il rapimento e l'uccisione di quattro soldati da parte dei Great Khan, questi vengono attaccati dalle truppe dell'RNC che assaltano il loro insediamento a Red Rock Canyon e massacrano diverse decine di uomini, donne e bambini. Questo evento non viene riportato nella stampa dell'RNC. * L'Anziano Owyn Lyons dellla Confraternita d'acciaio della costa orientale muore per cause naturali ed é sostituito da sua figlia la sentinella Sarah Lyons. Questo non dura a lungo, poiché é presto dichiarata DIA e una serie di comandanti inefficaci tentano di condurre per diversi anni. 2279 * 14 novembre: Il vault dei Securitron soffre di una perdita di radiazioni alle 03:47. Un bot di manutenzione viene inviato un minuto dopo. Alle 3:50 si verifica un aumento di tensione. Il bot diventa non reattivo e nel vault si attiva l'allerta di sicurezza di livello 1. 2280 * La Confraternita d'acciaio invia la sua prima squadra di ricognizione nel Commonwealth. La missione é un successo, con la squadra che torna con le informazioni sulla regione e altre risorse importanti. 2281 * New Canaan viene distrutto dagli Zampa bianca nel tentativo di ottenere il favore della Legione di Caesar e venire assimilati. Gli abitanti superstiti di New Canaan si sparpagliano nello Utah. * La Legione di Cesare attacca Nipton, tutti vengono uccisi tranne Oliver Swanick e Boxcars, che rimane con le gambe paralizzate. * Benny, Jessup, McMurphy, Chance e altri Great Khan tendono un'imboscata al Corriere che trasporta il chip di platino, nella zona contaminata del Mojave. * 11 ottobre: '''Introduzione di ''Fallout: New Vegas - Benny spara in testa al Corriere che lascia in una tomba poco profonda e non segnata nel cimitero di Goodsprings, senza accorgersi che é ancora in vita. Victor trova il corpo e lo recupera, e il Corriere guarisce miracolosamente grazie alle cure del Dottor Mitchell. * 19 ottobre, 08:00: Fallout: New Vegas inizia - Il Corriere riprende conoscenza e lascia la casa del dottor Mitchell a Goodsprings per andare a vendicarsi di Benny. * Il Corriere segue un vecchio messaggio radiofonico che invita alla serata di gala nel Sierra Madre, arrivando in un bunker abbandonato della Confraternita. Qui Dog cattura il Corriere che porta nel Sierra Madre, dove deve obbedire ad Elijah e lavorare con un gruppo di sopravvissuti. Eventualmente, il Corriere si libera e riesce a fuggire dal Sierra Madre per tornare nella zona contaminata del Mojave. * Una spedizione della Happy Trails Caravan Company guidata da Jed Masterson per New Canaan, passando per il canyon di Zion, sta per iniziare e il Corriere partecipa. Al canyon, tutti i membri della spedizione tranne il Corriere vengono uccisi. Il Corriere fa la storia delle tribú di Zion e sposta il fragile equilibrio del potere. * Uno strano satellite si schianta nel drive-in del Mojave. Il Corriere, all'ispezione del satellite durante la notte, attiva un meccanismo di teletrasporto che conduce a Big MT. Qui, il Corriere diventa un cyborg dopo che un esperimento scientifico va storto; cervello, cuore e spina dorsale sono stati sostituiti con tecnologie avanzate. Il Corriere incontra il Serbatoio del pensiero, alcuni ex dirigenti di Big MT, che chiedono l'aiuto del Corriere per salvarli da Mobius. Il Corriere e Mobius si incontrano e il Corriere riottiene almeno il cuore e la spina dorsale. * Ulysses incontra il Corriere nel Divide e una battaglia ha luogo. I due corrieri combattono sotto un'antica bandiera ai confini del mondo, ciascuno con un messaggio per l'altro. * Il Corriere alla fine trova Benny e lavora con varie fazioni nella lotta per Hoover Dam. * Robert Joseph MacCready parte dalla zona contaminata della Capitale per il Commonwealth, ad un certo punto. 2282 * McDonough diventa sindaco di Diamond City, iniziando una campagna anti-ghoul, "Umanitá per McDonough"; dopo la sua inaugurazione, passa un decreto anti-ghoul, bandendo tutti i residenti ghoul da Diamond City. * Il generale Joe Becker muore ad un certo punto prima di maggio di quest'anno.Voci dei terminali di Libertalia 2283 * Dopo i propri successi come cavaliere della Confraternita della costa orientale, oltre a possedere un forte volontá e un talento per la diplomazia, il sedicenne Arthur Maxson é promosso ad Anziano e gli viene dato il comando del capitolo della costa orientale. Prosegue la sua impressionante carriera in primo luogo rivedendo diverse iniziative di Owyn Lyons, che includono la protezione dei comuni abitanti delle lande, in favore della raccolta di tecnologia, e la riconnessione con gli Anziani della costa occidentale, riportando i rinnegati della Confraternita di nuovo nei ranghi, rafforzando i loro numeri. 2284 * La Confraternita d'acciaio invia la squadra di ricognizione Artemis per investigare sul Commonwealth. Il contatto con la squadra viene immediatamente perso e tutti i membri vengono uccisi tranne il paladino Brandis. 2287 * Si verifica il massacro di Quincy. I Gunner distruggono la cittá e uccidono tutti tranne 20 coloni. Una squadra dei Minutemen del Commonwealth tenta di difendere la cittá, ma fallisce. L'unico superstite della squadra, Preston Garvey, guida i sopravvissuti dei coloni al sicuro. * La squadra di ricognizione Gladius, la terza squadra di esploratori della Confraternita, arriva nel Commonwealth. Allestiscono la base all'interno della stazione di polizia di Cambridge, ma dopo giorni di combattimenti, vengono uccisi quattro membri su sette. * L'Istituto lancia un attacco contro i Railroad e le loro sedi centrali al Centralino. * 23 ottobre: Fallout 4 inizia - L'Unico superstite lascia il vault 111, esattamente 210 anni dopo l'inizio della Grande Guerra alla ricerca del figlio Shaun. * L'Unico superstite salva Nick Valentine dal vault 114, dopo essere stato tenuto prigioniero da Skinny Malone e un gran numero di Triggermen. * Conrad Kellogg viene ucciso dall'Unico superstite a Fort Hagen. * La Confraternita d'acciaio e l'Anziano Arthur Maxson arrivano nel Commonwealth dalla zona contaminata della Capitale, con l'aeroporto di Boston protetto e istituito come base operativa regionale, lasciando la Prydwen in modalitá di fluttuazione sopra l'aeroporto. I vertibird iniziano a pattugliare i cieli, e le pattuglie di ricerca e le squadre di terra eseguono operazioni in tutta la regione. Anche la stazione di polizia di Cambridge é rinforzata. * L'Unico superstite e Nick Valentine entrano nei ricordi di Kellogg nel covo della memoria di Goodneighbor. * L'Unico superstite e Nick vengono assegnati ad un caso che li conduce a Far Harbor sull' Isola, alla ricerca di una giovane donna. Successivamente, l'Unico superstite si ritrova in mezzo ad un conflitto locale che alla fine risolve. * L'Unico superstite entra nel Mare splendente e rintraccia il dottor Brian Virgil, un ex scienziato dell'Istituto, e ottiene informazioni su come entrare nella struttura. * Un corsaro dell'Istituto designato Z2-47 rintraccia un sintetico in fuga chiamato K1-98, che é stato rapito dai Gunner e tenuto prigioniero a Greenetech Genetics. L'Unico superstite rintraccia Z2-47, nel tentativo di ottenere un chip di corsaro. Z2-47 e l'Unico superstite assaltano simultaneamente l'edificio. Le forze dei Gunner vengono sconfitte e Z2-47 viene ucciso dal'Unico superstite. * Con l'assistenza di Virgil e un'organizzazione sconosciuta, l'Unico superstite costruisce un intercettore di segnali per teletrasportarsi all'interno dell'Istituto. L'Unico superstite ottiene l'accesso e alla fine trova il proprio figlio. * L'Unico superstite viene coinvolto in un conflitto tra le varie fazioni e che poi risolve. * Il Meccanista rilascia dei robot nel Commonwealth, l'Unico superstite assiste un robot di nome Ada e riesce a porre fine alla minaccia dei robot del Meccanista. * L'Unico superstite assiste Valery Barstow nei suoi esperimenti e nell'espansione del vault 88. * L'Unico superstite viaggia a Nuka-World e dopo aver affrontato delle sfide e sconfitto un potente nemico, viene offerto all'Unico superstite di essere il nuovo comandante di Nuka-World. 2297 10 settembre: Moira Brown scrive un registro giornaliero, ricordando le azioni del Vagabondo solitario nel 2277, e inizia a lavorare su una sua biografia. 2316 * Il signor Bishop, leader della famiglia Bishop di New Reno e figlio del Prescelto, muore tranquillamente nel sonno, non avendo mai conosciuto il proprio vero padre. 2377 * Anno stimato in cui gli Stati Uniti sarebbero di nuovo abitabili, secondo il sistema AP del vault 101.Sistema AP: "Lo sapevi: a causa delle minacce di radiazione e la dominazione dei mutanti, gli Stati Uniti non saranno piú abitabili per almeno 3 secoli?" 2910 * Big MT subisce una "invasione sonora" e viene salvata da Blind Diode Jefferson.Old World Blues - Diapositiva 1b del finale di Blind Diode Jefferson Riferimenti de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie hu:Időskála ja:Timeline ko:연대기 lt:Timeline nl:Tijdlijn no:Tidslinje pl:Historia pt:Cronologia ru:История Fallout sv:Tidslinje uk:Історія Fallout zh:编年史 Categoria:Ambientazioni di Fallout